A 'Peachy' Adventure
by neomoon585
Summary: Two sisters, Kari and Eva, had everything until it was all gone and ended up being miserable. But when they receive a chance of happiness, their lives will change forever. Join them, along with some new alien friends, on a journey to a place where their dreams will come true.
1. A Birthday Surprise

**A story I thought of making for fun, inspired by the movie "James and the Giant Peach."**

**I don't own Ben 10. Only my OC's, Eva, and Kari. **

**So here's the first chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 1: A Birthday Surprise**

* * *

**_Narrator's POV_**

_Once there were two sisters: one was calm and gentle and the other, loyal and smart. Their names are Kari Yuki and Eva Yuki and they lived with their parents in a cozy home by the sea of England._

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the shore of the beach. The fresh ocean breeze was blowing, the sun was shining, and the waves were flowing near the shore. There was a small white house with a red roof and door, windows, and a lighthouse next to it.

Not far from the lighthouse, there were twin girls playing at the beach. The older twin Kari had long light brown, wavy hair, blue eyes, light skin and was wearing a light blue dress with blue sandals. Her younger sister Eva had black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and was wearing a simple red dress with brown sandals. They were enjoying their day at the beach throwing stones at the sea for it's a special day to them. It was their 15th birthday and they couldn't wait to enjoy their special day.

"Happy Birthday, girls!" The girls heard their mother and father coming with their birthday cake with was decorated with white frosting, candles, star and moon symbols, and the middle candle was special for it was a cute alien figurine.

"Now blow them out before the wind does." Their mother said softly as they Kari and Eva came closer to the cake.

"But make a wish first." Their father suggested quickly. The girls closed their eyes and wished with their hearts content and then blew the candles out.

After that, they had opened their presents given by their parents. Kari received a charm bracelet with different charms like a moon, star, heart, flower, lightning bolt, and a fox while Evan received a new sketchbook for her drawings.

"Do you like them?" Their father asked.

"We love them! Thanks dad." Kari said happily as Eva smiled.

"I'm glad you like them" he said. "Is this what you wished for?"

"It's one of the things we wanted, but not the main one. And don't think we will tell you cause if we do, it won't come true." Eva answered as she grinned.

The parents smiled as the mother spoke. "You didn't by any chance wish to see an alien, did you?"

The girls gasped as she guessed their wish. "That's exactly what we wished for." Eva answered. The twins liked many things and even though they might like different things, there's one thing they always wanted: to see an alien and to one day have one as a friend or a family member.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, there's a special present waiting for you two inside the house." Their mother whispered to the girls who quickly ran to the house.

When they entered inside, they came face to face to a small, humanoid creature about the size of a 10-year-old child. He has whitish arms and face, 3 fin-like growths on his head as well as metallic parts on his arms, head and waist. He was wearing a white shirt, dark blue overalls and a red cap. The girls were amazed by him as he shyly spoke.

"Hello. Are you two my new sisters?" He asked kindly in a sweet voice.

The girls were surprised and they heard their parents come in. "This is Lucky. He's an alien known as a Splixson and your new brother."

"I... I don't what to say." Kari was at a loss at words.

"We know how you both wanted to meet an alien before your very eyes, and one day, we saw him at a distant orphanage and we decided to take him home with us." Their mother explained. "He is very sweet and cute, isn't he?"

"He's your surprise present, girls." Their father smiled. "So, what do you think?"

Eva and Kari stared at Lucky with happiness and kindness as they walked closer to him and crouched down to his level.

"Hello Lucky. My name is Eva and this is my twin sister Kari, and we're so happy to meet you." Eva introduced herself and her sibling.

"But more importantly, we're so happy that you're our new brother!" Kari finished her sentence with joy.

Lucky eyes shone with love, hope, and happiness as he suddenly jumped onto the girl's arms. "This is the greatest day ever!"

The girls laughed as they enjoyed the hug as long as they could while their parents watched with smiles on their faces.

They wished for an alien but instead they received an alien brother which is the greatest present they could ever wish for.

* * *

**This is going to be a great story, hopefully.**

**GoldGuardian2418, I wrote this for you and I hope you and your friends like this story. **

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	2. Double Trouble

**I don't own Ben 10. Only my OC's, Eva, Lucky, and Kari. **

**Here's chapter 2. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble**

* * *

**_Narrator's POV_**

_It was a wonderful life. They had each other and they had their dreams. __Things couldn't be better for the children._

* * *

Kari, Eva, and their new brother Lucky had a great time together. They played tag and Lucky ended up being the winner due to his duplication powers adding to his advantage, they flew kites together and even skipped stones on the beach.

It wasn't long that they joined their parents watching the clouds in the sky as they make out their shapes.

"Look! That cloud looks like a horse." Kari pointed out to that one such cloud.

Then Lucky pointed out to another cloud next to it. "And that one over there looks like a rocket ship."

"And can you see a huge mansion around there?" Their father said. The kids tried to locate it but they couldn't find such shape.

"We can't find it." Eva said giving up the search.

"Try looking at it another way." Her mother reassured her while giving her advice.

Eva looked up and did as she was told. She turned her head to the side and finally found the cloud they were looking for. "I see it!"

"You're right. There it is." Kari said as she and Lucky saw it as well.

Their father smiled as he shows them a travel guide of the mansion which is the famous Jocklin Mansion in Straybrook, California. "That's where we're going. On a great ship that will takes us across the ocean and we'll drive to California the rest of the way. We are moving there to live together, the five of us on the greatest place on Earth."

"Really, Dad?" Kari said excitingly as he nodded.

"And we'll always be a happy family, won't we?" Eva asked her mom who smiled as she hugged her children.

"Are there any aliens like me in that mansion?" Lucky wondered.

His father showed him photos of different aliens such as a Tetramand, Pyronite, and even a Splixson. "Of course. Loads of them and each one of them will be happy to see you. The Jocklin Mansion will accept anyone who wish to have a second chance in life and anyone with a pure heart."

Lucky smiled as he looked at the photos with glee.

"It's a wonderful place, kids. A place where dreams will always come true."

* * *

**_Narrator's POV_**

_Then one day a terrible thing happened. An angry beast appeared out of nowhere and gobbled up their poor mother and father. Their troubles, if they had any at all, were over in thirty five seconds flat._

* * *

Suddenly the day became dark and stormy. Kari, Eva, and Lucky realized that they are alone and their parents were gone. They got up and as the wind blow and thunder clapped, they saw a mysterious monster, made entirely out of clouds and darkness, charging towards them as it roared.

The Beast, as they called it, is a massive monster that has a dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back, as well as a "mane" of dark magenta tentacles around its head. Its tail has a dark magenta tip, purple claws on each of its four legs, and yellow eyes, which occasionally glow red. It also sports a jagged mouth, blue markings on its face, and its body is rather long and thin.

The kids were petrified with fear as the Beast came towards them. They closed their eyes hoping that it was all a nightmare as the scene turns black.

* * *

**_Narrator's POV_**

_But the children's troubles were just beginning. For now they live here with their distant relatives: Aunt Vicky and Aunt Heather. _

* * *

**_-Aunt Fudge and Aunt Vicky's House, England-_**

Eva woke up from her nightmare, sweating and breathing heavily, as she held the travel guide her parents gave her. She was in her gray night gown and turned to the other side of her small old bed and saw Kari and Lucky waking up in an old ragged mattress on the floor.

Ever since their parents died from the Beast, the children had no close relatives except for their two aunts Vicky and Heather whom they barely knew. They became their legal guardians and were sent to live with them in their house on a hill.

The house was crooked, dusty, and grey and the area was barren, practically lifeless, barely shone sunlight in it, rocky and filthy. That's not even the worst part: the aunts themselves were mean, ugly, and selfish. They can't stand children and they have a deep hatred of aliens as well. When they first saw Lucky, they were willing to take him to an orphanage or a workshop, but Eva and Kari begged the aunts not to take their brother away, since he was a blessing from their parents. The aunts thought and decided that he would stay on one condition: the children will be their personal slaves by doing their work and cleaning everything as well as behaving properly.

They hated that idea but sadly accepted the terms in order to avoid breaking the family apart. Ever since then, they were miserable. If they don't do as they were told, the aunts abuse them and the kids get beatings from them, sometimes resulting to scars like Eva has on her left arm as well as Kari on her right leg. They barely get any food and the room they slept in was cold and dirty, but they still kept their hopes up for one day to leave this place together.

"Another nightmare?" Kari asked as she and Lucky watched Eva panting.

"Yeah. The same one again." Eva answered sadly. "How did you sleep?"

"Lousy. What else is new?" Kari answered as Lucky nodded. They suddenly heard someone coming upstairs and Eva gasped as she hid the travel guide under her pillow. Suddenly the door opened and came in the aunts in an angry mood, but then again they're always angry.

There was Aunt Vicky, who is an obese short woman wearing a pink robe and a blue bandana on her head, and Aunt Heather who is the older sibling. She is described as tall and slender woman wearing dark green night clothes while wearing a lavender bandana on her head.

"Get up, you lazy little freaks!" Aunt Vicky yelled out impatiently as her sister came in.

"You already wasted five minutes of daylight!"

"Look at them!" Vicky taunted the kids as they were staring with fear.

"Lollygagging in Dream Land, when there's so much work to do!" Heather sneered.

"Weeds to pull, wood to chop, and chores to be done!"

"Work, Work, Work, WORK, WORK!" They chanted together to their slaves.

* * *

Kari, Eva, and Lucky went outside for another miserable day of hard labor. The aunts make them work day and night and no breaks. To them is a sick version of 'Cinderella' and Annie' all put together.

First they raked the leaves of the yard, then they polished their aunts' old rusty car, hang their laundry, dusted the walls, painted their chairs with tiny brushes, and even chopped the wood. Even though Lucky duplicated himself to help his sisters, it still took a while to finish most of the chores.

While the kids did their work, the aunts were enjoying their day sitting in the sun and drinking lemonade. They were in their best clothes with wigs on their heads. Heather had a bright red curly wig, wearing a slimming black dress, a straw hat sunglasses, and red shoes while Vicky had a white shirt with blue shorts, a straw hat, sunglasses, and shoes with socks in them. Both of them are vain, each singing praises of their imagined beauty while they are in fact repulsive, but each usually ends up attacking the other's repulsiveness.

"I look and smell, I do declare as lovely as a rose. Just feast your eyes upon my face." Vicky said as she praised herself at her mirror. "Observe my shapely nose, behold my heavenly silky locks, and if take off both my socks, you will see my dainty toes." She giggled.

Heather spun her eyes in annoyance especially when her sister placed her toes on the table. "But don't forget my dearest sister, how much your tummy shows."

Later, Vicky notices the kids not working as they were sitting at the bottom of the hill. Eva was showing Lucky the travel guide of California as Kari watched the ocean shore from there. How she missed her old home and life, back when their parents were alive.

"Someday, Lucky, we'll be free of this life and live in the Jocklin Mansion."

"If only it was today or tomorrow." He said sadly. "I'm sick of this! I want to go home."

"As long as were together, we will always be home." Kari comforted her younger brother as she hugged him.

Suddenly the aunts appeared behind them as they came over.

"You lazy freaks!" Vicky shouted in anger as Eva hid the guide behind her. "Who told you to stop working?"

"We finished the wood." Lucky said timidly to her. Heather joined them and snatched the travel guide away from Eva.

"A travel book?! How dare you three would even dream of leaving!" Heather scolded them.

"This is the only home you'll ever have." Vicky said.

"No one else would tolerate a worthless pile of nothings like you!" Heather taunted them which made the kids frown.

"Where did you get this?" Vicky asked as she studied the guide given by her sister. "Where?!"

"Father gave it to us. He said we could go there one day." Eva told them which made them angry.

"Stupid foolish man!" Heather taunted as she poke Eva down.

"Foolish man, always dreaming! That's what got him killed!" Vicky scolded them.

"And your mother!"

"Had his head in the clouds instead of looking where he was going!"

"He never even saw that Beast coming!" Heather reminded the kids of the dreaded monster that took their parents away from them.

"That Beast!" Vicky snickered and laughed.

"And the Beast will get you too, if you don't behave!" The aunts threaten them with beatings and the mysterious Beast if they ever tried to leave, and Vicky then tears up the travel map.

"Now get these stupid dreams out of your tiny hollow heads, and GET BACK TO WORK!" The aunts demanded them.

The kids were saddened as they watched the wind blowing away the map pieces away along with their hopes of leaving this place.

* * *

**By the way, Lucky is nine years old in this story. Just so you know.**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	3. A Little Moment of Happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Only my OC's, Eva, Lucky, and Kari. **

**Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the delay!  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 3: A Little Moment of Happiness  
**

* * *

Later that evening, the aunts were enjoying their dinner that they made for themselves.

"Careful Vicky, you wouldn't want to ruin that girlish figure." Heather taunted her sister's habit of eating more than she could chew.

"Oh, shut up!" Vicky ignored her sister's comment as she resumed eating. Then Kari, Eva, and Lucky came in through the door, exhausted and hungry, as they went towards the dinner table.

"Yes?" Heather's face frowns as they came.

"We finished all the chores." Lucky tiredly said as he tried to get closer to the table, but Vicky stopped him there.

"What a coincidence! We finished all the dinner." She taunted as she giggled.

"Oh sister, you're such a tease." Heather giggled. "There's something special waiting for you in the oven."

Eva smiled as she came closer to the oven as she hoped to find food, but when she opened the oven, she was grossed out as she saw that the aunts served them raw frog legs, fish heads, and bugs.

"Eeew!" Kari and Eva quietly said as they were disgusted.

Vicky saw their disgusted faces as she swallowed. "Oh do let me guess, there's not good enough for them!"

"What do you think this it? Buckingham Palace?" Heather frowned. The kids couldn't possibly accept this garbage, especially in that state. Eva then secretly steals a bag of chips from the garbage to eat as Kari secretly stole some bread from the table.

"Get out of our sight! Go on!" Vicky yelled out as the kids ran upstairs to their room while hiding their food.

* * *

As Eva, Kari, and Lucky entered their room, they ate their food, even though there's barely enough there.

"It's not much, but any food is a blessing." Eva said as she shared bits of her chips to her siblings. Kari did the same with her bread.

"Scraps and crumbs are the only thing we could manage. When are we ever going to get to eat real food?" Kari sadly groaned.

"Sadly the only thing we could do is steal real food from others, but we couldn't, even if it is to survive. Our hearts wouldn't have allowed it." Eva explained.

After they finished eating, Lucky then spoke. "Hey, I have something for you." He then took out a hidden chocolate bar from his overalls pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Kari asked.

"While we were doing chores, I told a duplicate of mine to run down the hill to a store where they sell candy. Lucky for me, I had saved enough money while I shined shoes some days ago." Lucky then opened the wrapper to eat the chocolate. "We'll share it."

Eva and Kari shook their heads. "Oh no, Lucky. Not your chocolate bar. You've earned it, you eat it."

"It's my candy and it is only fair that as a family we'd share the reward." Lucky then split the candy into three pieces and gave them to his sisters.

"Thank you." The girls said softly as they all enjoyed the sweet taste of it.

It wasn't long that Lucky notices their window collecting frost from the outside. The girls then saw it too and wondered as they all came closer to the high window using a chair.

"How did this happen? It's not that cold outside." Eva wondered.

When Lucky opened the window, he suddenly saw the cause of the frost: a small baby necrofriggian was flying in front of it as it chirped happily.

"Hello there! Where did you come from?" He said happily as the girls smiled as well. The little alien flew inside into the room and and chirped playfully. Kari and Eva smiled at his cuteness and caught the infant in their arms as it flew towards them.

"Well, aren't you a friendly little guy." Eva smiled.

"And a very cute one." Kari admitted as she petted him. "You know you probably shouldn't be flying around here. Our aunts might see you and they hate aliens especially little ones."

"But don't worry. We'll be your friends though." Lucky said as they placed the baby alien on their bed as his sisters began to sing a song about their dream of the Jocklin Mansion in California.

_**Kari:** My name is Kari, _  
_ That's what mother called me_

_** Eva:** My name is Eva, _  
_ So it's always been_

The girls removed a board from the floor and revealed some toys that they kept hidden and took out a box of crayons as they began to draw on the empty chip bag.

__**Both: **_Sometimes we'll forget_  
_ When we're lonely or afraid_  
_ Then we'll go inside our head_s  
_ And look for us_

"Here's something we've never shown anyone." Eva said as she took out the alien candle from their birthday as showed it to Lucky and the little necrofriggian who smiled upon seeing it.

__**Kari: **_There's a city that we've dreamed of very far from here_  
_ Very, very far away from here_  
_ Very far away_

__**Eva: **_There are people in the mansion and they're kind to us_  
_ But it's very, very far away, you know_  
_ Very far_

_** Both:** They'll say,"Kari, Eva, Lucky, how are ya?_  
_ Isn't it a lovely day?_  
_ Kari, Eva, Lucky, we're so glad you came here where we are _  
_ From so very, very, very far!"_

_** Kari:** My name is Kari_

_**Eva:** Eva _

_**Lucky:** Lucky _

With the painted paper bag, they made a special lantern using the alien candle as a light, and they let it float away from outside the window into the sky. The girls saw that Lucky and the infant necrofriggian were asleep in the bed and smiled as they tucked them in.

"Good night, little ones." Kari softly said.

"Have lot of pleasant dreams." Eva said as they both kissed their foreheads before they went to bed on the mattress.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	4. The Big Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Only my OC's, Eva, Lucky, and Kari. **

**Here's chapter 4.  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 4: A Big Miracle  
**

* * *

The next day, the children were still sleeping until suddenly a scream woke them up.

"AAHHH! AN ALIEN! VERMIN!" Heather screeched as she tried to kill the baby necrofriggian with a fly swatter. "VICKY!"

"No, wait!" Lucky cried out as Kari and Eva got out of bed. "Wait! I'll get it. I'll get it." Lucky then took the infant as ran towards the door.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Heather screamed as she swatted like crazy.

"Where is it?" Vicky came in with the bug spray, but Lucky bumped into her and both fell down the stairs. Lucky realized that he didn't have the necrofriggian, and saw that it was on top of Vicky.

"Get it! Get it!" Vicky screamed in terror as Heather rapidly came as was about to hit the baby, but before she did, the baby flew away and instead hit her sister's face.

The girls then came to Lucky as he grabbed his friend and ran towards the door while the aunts yelled at each other.

"You hit me in the face. You hit me in the face!"

"Oh do shut up!" Heather yelled.

* * *

Outside the children ran to the bottom of the hill and Lucky then let go of his little friend.

"Go on. Get out here! Get as far away from this place as you possibly can!"

The baby necrofriggian chirped sadly that he had to leave, but understood that it was for its own good. He waved farewell as it flew away.

"I wish we could get away from here." Kari sadly said.

"If only we could." Eva said as well as the others agreed.

"Then what's stopping you?" The children gasped as they heard a strange old voice speaking to them. They turned and saw an old Galvan about five inches tall, large, bulbous, green eyes and wearing a green and black tunic. He was no other than the great Azmuth himself.

"Don't be frighten, Kari, Eva, and Lucky as well. I am Azmuth and I mean you no harm." He spoke wisely.

"Ho- How did you know our names?" Eva questioned the old Galvan.

"Well, I know more than just your names." He motioned them to get closer as he spoke to them. "What would you say if I were to tell you three that the answer to all your troubles is right here... inside this little bag?" He then took out the same lantern that they made last night.

"Hey! That's our..." Lucky pointed out until Azmuth interrupted him.

"Of course it is. Go on kids. Have a look inside." The kids did as they were instructed and looked. Inside the bag were many powerful, slimy, little, green creatures that looked like little bouncy tadpoles. "There's more magic in those things than all the rest of the worlds put together."

"But what are they?" Lucky asked as he wondered.

Azmuth smiled as he answered. "I called them Omni-Tongues".

"Tongues?" Kari and Eva wondered surprisingly as he explained.

"Yes. One thousand, long slimy Omni-Tongues which are collected samples from the Codon Stream of the planet Primus, boiled in the skull of a dead Cerebrocrustacean for 20 days and 20 nights. Add the fingers of a young Arachnichimp, the antenna of a Conductoid, the hair samples of a Citrakayah, the tail of a Kineceleran, a Loboan's fang, and three spoonfuls of sugar. Mix and stew for a week, and then let the moon do the rest."

The kids were amazed by the recipe for these unique creatures.

"Have them and marvelous things will happen. Things even you three never dreamed of."

"Like what?" Lucky asked.

"Well like... you'll never be miserable again. And you three are miserable, aren't you?" They nodded sadly. "You weren't meant to be, you know. And that place you're dreaming off, it's not far away as you think."

Azmuth then pointed them towards the ocean and they saw a view of the place they wanted to go.

"The Jocklin Mansion!" Eva reacted as they all saw it.

"And it will be that much closer once you take the first step." Azmuth wisely said.

"But how? This doesn't make any sense." Kari doubted the possibility of reaching their goal.

"Not up here it doesn't." Azmuth pointed to his head. "The true answers are in here." He said as he pointed to their hearts. "And the key is in here." He showed them the bag. "So, children, what do you think?"

The kids were deep in thought at the offer. Should they accept this chance of a new life or should they keep the old one? It wasn't long that they decided to take the bag, but before they could grab them, Azmuth gave them a warning.

"Now listen to me Kari, Eva and Lucky. Don't let them get away because if they do, they'll use their power on whomever or whatever they meet first. Understand?"

The kids nodded in agreement.

"Good." Then the wind blew hard on them and Azmuth suddenly disappeared without a trace. The kids tried to find him but he's gone.

"Where did he go?" Lucky asked.

"He's gone." Kari realized that they are alone. Then they suddenly heard the aunts calling for them.

"What's going on out there?!"

The kids then quickly ran up the hill while Eva carefully holds the bag. But as they ran, Eva trips on a stone and the "tongues" escaped from the bag and scattered everywhere near a tree.

"No, wait!" Eva cried out as they all tried to catch them all the tongues.

"No! Please wait!" Lucky and Kari said to the tongues as they all escaped into the ground near the tree. Before they knew, the tongues were gone.

"There they are!" The kids looked up and saw the aunts in a grumpy mood.

"Get up, you little runts!" Vicky ordered. "We sent you out to kill an alien vermin!"

"Not to laze about!" Heather proclaimed.

Lucky nervously defended himself. "We weren't lazing about."

"Eva tripped herself. We were just helping her up." Kari argued as Eva nodded.

The aunts were furious by their sudden defiance. "How dare you disagree with us!"

"Beat them, Vicky! Starting with the alien boy!" Heather ordered as she gripped Lucky for a beating, but Vicky groaned.

"It's too early for this."

Heather glared at Lucky. "Well, that makes you the luckiest boy alive, hence your name! Now come inside and get dressed, all of you!"

As they headed to the house, they all heard Vicky exclaiming: "Heather look! A peach!"

"A what?" Heather asked impatiently.

"A peach. There on that branch!" The kids then looked at the withered old tree and on top of it, was a small fresh peach hanging from a branch. They were surprised by the sudden appearance of it.

"Why that old tree never had so such as a blossom on it, let alone a..." Heather said until she too saw the peach. "Well, I'll be blown. There really is a peach there and a nice big one, too."

"But how can we get it?" Vicky asked until they decided together. "The children!" Then they deviously came over to them. "Now you be good kids and climb up there and get that peach for your dear aunties."

The kids sighed as they went towards the tree. Eva picked up Lucky and holds him up while Kari did the same with Eva.

"Can we eat it?" Eva asked.

"Of course we can and we'll even share it. Just ME AND YOUR AUNT HEATHER! Now start climbing, you three!" Vicky yelled as the kids started climbing.

"WAIT!" Heather cried out.

"What? What!" Vicky asked desperately.

"It's growing." Heather said in shock.

"The kids?" Vicky asked in confusion.

"No! The peach, you idiot! Look!" Heather pointed to the peach as it rapidly grew bigger which made everyone gasped.

"Come down!" Vicky ordered the kids.

"But we won't get hurt!" Kari proclaimed.

"Climb down, all of you!" Vicky ordered as the kids did as they were told. They watched as the peach grew bigger and bigger by the second.

"What a peach! What a peach!" Heather gasped at the sight of it.

"Look, it's still growing, Heather!" Vicky freaked out.

"I'm not blind, you fool! I can see it for myself!" Heather argued. They all stepped back as the peach kept growing. "Look at it go! It's a miracle!"

Everyone was staring in shock, fear, and even amazement as the peach finally stops growing. Its size was immense and gigantic about the size of two story house.

The kids were amazed by this magic miracle. "I can't believe this is happening." Kari whispered.

"Marvelous things will happen. Just like Azmuth said." Lucky said in awe.

"Shut up, you little freaks!" Heather said. "This has nothing to do with you, so just keep away from it!"

The kids glared at their aunts, knowing that it was because of the tongues that the tree even produced a fruit in the first place. They wanted to argue, but they know that the aunts will never believe them, even if it was true.

"Can you smell that Heather? It smells delicious!" Vicky said as she tried a bite of it but her sister stopped her there.

"No! It smells like... money!" Heather said as the aunts then thought of an idea.

* * *

By noon, the aunts then used the giant peach as a huge main attraction, making lots of money as the kids sadly watched from the house, not allowed to leave.

"Welcome! See the giant peach! The eighth wonder in the world! Have your money ready, ladies and gentlemen!" Vicky yelled from her bullhorn while Heather collected the money and gave out tickets to the customers.

Many people came far and wide just to see the peach and even children came and played near it. But Kari, Eva, and Lucky could only watch from their bedroom window as they shed some tears.

"It's not fair!" Lucky cried at the injustice.

"I hate to say it, but life doesn't always give us what we want, even we do deserve it." Kari solemnly said.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't tripped, we would still have some tongues left." Eva sadly said while her siblings comforted her.

"It was an accident. It could happen to anyone." Kari said.

"But that was our one chance of happiness, and now it's gone!" Eva reacted as she blamed herself for this.

"We must never give up hope. We will be happy, someday." Lucky said as he smiled softly.

"I hope so." Eva said as she received comforting hugs from Kari and Lucky which she accepted. "For now, I'm just glad that I'm here with you two."

"And so are we." They kindly said as they agreed.

* * *

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	5. Meeting the Peach Gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Only my OC's, Eva, Lucky, and Kari. **

**Here's chapter 5.  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Peach Gang  
**

* * *

Later that night, the aunts were busing counting the money they've earned from the giant peach attraction. They were quite happy with their success and it wasn't long that they called the children over.

"Yoohoo! Come down here!" Vicky called in a singsong voice.

Eva, Kari, and Lucky came downstairs in their favorite clothes. Kari was wearing a long sleeved, silver shirt and cerulean jeans and white sneakers. Eva's clothes consist of a black t-shirt with olive green pants that goes up to her knees, and grey boots. And finally, Lucky was wearing the same white shirt, dark blue overalls, and a red cap, only they were much cleaner.

"Yes, Aunt Vicky?" Kari responded as her siblings followed.

"Oh! You're all spiffed up!" Vicky noticed their fancy clothes.

"Well, we were just hoping to play with the children." Lucky said softly.

The aunts then pretended to show some sad feelings for them. "Oh, the children have gone, I'm afraid. But... you could play with their garbage!" Aunt Heather responded as she handed them wooden sticks from their brooms and big baskets to collect the trash from outside while Vicky laughed.

"Garbage. Good one sis."

"Oh, and don't even think of going near our peach." The kids stared at them in disappointment.

"But if you do, remember they never did catch that Beast!" Vicky taunted as the aunts laugh at their misery.

* * *

"This stinks. Literally!" Eva complained as she picked up some garbage near the peach.

"It's bad enough that they treat us like dirt, well, lower than dirt. But now, they had to take credit for the giant peach that was grown from our tongues!" Kari exclaimed in anger.

"Let's face it. We're never going to leave here." Lucky then tried to pick up a bag but it didn't stick to the stick. When he picked it up, he realized that it was the bag which had the Omni-tongues in them. "Look what I found."

"I know. That was the bag that had the one chance of happiness, but now, is garbage." Eva solemnly said.

Lucky then stared at the bag in wonder. "What are the chances of finding more tongues in there?"

"Slim. Very slim." Kari sadly said.

Lucky knew that she was right, but a part of him wanted to make sure of it. When he opened the bag, a couple of those tongues jumped out of the bag! The girls and Lucky gasped as they chased the tongues to where the peach was standing.

"No! Wait a moment! Wait!" Lucky cried out as he split up a clone and both of them pounced on the tongues.

"Did you catch them?" Eva asked.

Lucky and his clone checked their hands, only to find that they were empty. "No." they both sadly said as they failed.

The girls sighed in defeat, but saw that they were inside the fence where the giant peach is. They smelled the giant fruit and they couldn't resist its sweet smell.

"Hey, let's have a quick bite of this." Eva said.

"Are you sure? You've heard what the aunts say." Lucky asked nervously, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Who cares what they say? This is our chance to get even near this thing, let alone taste it." Eva said as she then grabbed a big chunk of it and handed to Lucky.

"Thanks." She did the same to Kari and to herself.

"Let us enjoy this fruit's miraculous taste. Here's to hopes and dreams!"

"Cheers!" Kari and Lucky cheered as the three of them went for the bite.

Suddenly the two tongues appeared from out of nowhere and jumped right into Kari and Eva's chunk of peach, thus unknowingly eating them. When they all grabbed a bite, they smiled with joy as they enjoyed the sweet juicy taste of it.

Then, suddenly, a large hole appeared in the peach in front of the children. The kids were amazed, as well as shocked, by this.

"What's that?" Eva asked in wonder.

"I don't know. But maybe it will lead us somewhere. Let's go inside and see." Lucky said with curiosity.

The girls knew that it might be dangerous, but quickly got over it as they took off their garbage baskets and ventured inside the peach with Lucky in the lead.

* * *

**-Inside the Peach-**

As the kids ventured inside, Kari and Eva didn't notice that they went into a magical transformation due to the tongues they swallowed.

When they traveled deeper into the center, they heard voices coming from the seed center.

"Here now. Where do you think you're going?" A feminine smart voice asked.

"I'm going out. I have to take a look around and plan our escape from Heather and Vicky!" A male deep Transylvanian voice answered.

"Escape to where?" A nervous male voice asked. "We'll all be burned, poisoned or crushed!"

The kids crawled near the opening of the seed which was covered with paper. They saw the shadows of the mysterious people as they spoke.

"No one is going to crush you, my dear friend. You do not even have bones in your body." A calm polite male voice answered his nervous friend.

"Well, there's always a chance that they would, you know!"

"Let those fleshies come! I'll take them both on! I'm unbeatable, I'm invincible, I'm..." But before he could finish the sentence, Lucky and the girls fell through the covered hole and fell on them.

"IN TROUBLE!" The tall figure yelled at the surprised entry of the kids.

"It's Vicky and Heather! They found us!" The nervous guy shouted out.

"Hello!" A jolly feminine voice accidentally bumped into the girls who yelled in fright and Lucky backed away in fear.

"No wait! It's the Splixson child from the house and those two sounds like the girls who are with him." One figure said. "What are their names?"

"Miserable misfits?"

"I thought it was creepy little freaks!"

"No, that's what those horrible aunts called them." A small figure proclaimed. "Their real names are... well it's uh... uh..."

The kids backed away from the strangers and didn't notice the last one appearing behind them. "It's Eva, Kari, and Lucky too." The stranger kindly said in a mysterious voice which made them screamed from the surprise.

"Look what you done now, Akela. You scared them to death!" A female figure came to them to which the kids shielded from them.

"Please, don't hurt us or eat us!" The kids yelled in fear.

"What? Eat you?" They laughed at their silly judgment.

"Hey, Nova! Turn up the light!" The girl lit up the room using her flames. With the bright light, everything turned out clearer than before, not to mention that it also revealed the strangers' identities.

"I am a vegetarian!" a male feline-like violet furred alien known as a Revonnahgander answered. He has pointed ears, orange eyes, black hair and wears an orange tunic with black pants, and orange boots.

"I don't eat hard things except for beetles!" the male Thep Khufan said. He is a thin, mummy like alien with a black tall headdress, a black shirt with a gold and black striped collar, a black dress tied together with a bandage, two cuffs with black and gold stripes, a bandaged mouth, and purple eyes with black pupils.

"No one will be eating you, kids." A Necrofriggian gently said. He had pale green eyes and wears a green bandana on his neck.

He then pushed by a tall Vladat with pale skin and sharp white teeth. He had light blue eyes and wears a black and silver jumpsuit, black gloves with grey fingers that possess sharp claws, and a silver mask with spikes on it. "Yeah, he'll just freeze you alive and lick you like a Popsicle!"

The Necrofriggian glared at the Vladat with anger. "That I am probably saving for you!"

"Hey, no need to give me the cold shoulder!" The Vladat joked until the Necrofriggian froze his face and smiled.

"Males can be so predictable!" A female Galvan, who was twice her size and wearing a green tunic, sighed in annoyance. "You can't live with them; you can't strap them down for dissection."

"Don't worry, kids. We're all friends here." A kind female Pyronite said as she helped the kids up.

"But you're all big aliens!" Kari exclaimed.

"I know. Fascinating, is it not?" The Revonnahgander kindly agreed.

"We've all changed. And so did you two!" The Galvan said as she handed the girls a mirrors and were shocked by their appearances. Kari was now a Loboan with white fur while Eva was a Citrakayah and wore the same clothes they had.

"No way! We're...we're aliens!" Kari reacted as she stared at her face and realized she had fangs and a tail as well.

"This is kind of cool!" Eva said as she stared at herself and when she ran, she realized that she had super speed. "This is super cool! But how?"

"Azmuth..." Lucky suddenly said. "It was the Omni-Tongues. He did say that marvelous things will happen. Maybe you two ate the tongues when you ate the peach and didn't notice them."

"Azmuth? You met the great first thinker?" The Galvan asked in surprise as they nodded in agreement. "Now I've heard everything!"

"Oh, goodness me. Where are my manners?" The Revonnahgander realized. "We have not introduced ourselves to you. Hello, my name is Kopa."

"The name's Suri." The Galvan explained. "I may be small but I can grow into any size I want thanks to those infamous tongues of yours!"

"I'm Faron. It's nice to meet you three." The mummy alien kindly said as he shook his hands with his tendrils.

"Akela." The Necrofriggian answered. "And you already met Thowra here." He glared at the Vladat who was removing the ice from his face.

"And that cold bug is a cold bug." Thowra whispered to the girls who giggled at his remark which made Akela growled.

"And finally, Nova." Kopa pointed to the Pyronite who was busy staring at a lava lamp that she has. "NOVA!"

Nova turned to her friend who called. "Yes?"

"Say hello to uh..." Kopa motioned the kids to give them their names.

"I'm Kari and this is my twin sister Eva and our little brother Lucky." Kari introduced herself and her siblings.

"Oh Hello!" Nova waved until she returned to her lamp.

"Don't mind her. She tends to be a little absent minded." Suri whispered to the kids who understood.

"Even so, she has quite an active imagination." Faron said.

"Yeah, can you imagine this?" Thowra then imitated a bugle horn using his hands which made the mummy scoff at him. Thowra then grabbed a bullhorn and yelled, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone covered their ears as he shouted. "You mean the hill?" Lucky asked. "We can't or the Beast will get us."

"BEAST?" Faron panicked as he hid into his sarcophagus in fear.

Kopa chuckled. "Kids, let me tell you this. We have lived in hiding on this miserable hill for years. I assure you that there is no Beast of any sort in here."

"Except for Vicky." Thowra answered. "She's twice as big as a Beast, ain't she gals?" Thowra laughed while the girls joined in to his joke.

"And mean." Kari said.

"Not to mention scary." Eva said.

"But most of all, she's UUUUGGLLLY!" The kids said together as they laugh.

"And twice as dangerous." Akela sighed. "My life hangs like a fragile icicle every day."

"Well, my mother had to send all two hundred and fifteen of my brothers and sisters to safer ponds." Suri explained sadly.

"HA! You think hiding under a house is fun?" Faron complained about his hard life.

"I can't even remember what fun is." Lucky sadly said when Thowra patted on his head.

"Well, that's just cause you and your sisters been stuck here too long! Listen to me kids cause I know a place that will refresh your memory."

* * *

**Finally the gang's all here.** I hope you like the names I gave them. **Here are their meanings:**

**Thowra -****"Wind" In ****Aboriginal **

**Kopa - "Heart"  
**

**Suri- "Little Princess"**

**Nova - Short for "Supernova"**** which is when a white dwarf star explodes and give off a tremendous amount of heat**

**Faron - "Handsome Servant"**

**Akela -"alone, ****single or solitary" in Hindi**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	6. Escape

**Disclaimer: I only own Eva, Lucky, Kari, Thowra, Kopa, Akela, Suri, Faron, Nova, and the aunts. **

**Here's chapter 6.  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 6: Escape  
**

* * *

Thowra ran and leapt up until he grabbed the giant lantern from the center of the room, and began swinging around on it. Nova's flames began to glow a bright magenta color and shined the room as the Thowra began singing.

**_Bright lights, big city,_**  
**_ That's where we gotta go_. _Where the food is great, and the girls are so pretty,_**

He tilted Eva's chin up a little, making her giggle, and took Nova's hands, pulling her into the middle of the room. He swung her around in a dance, making her spin.

**_I'd like to get my arms around a hundred or so.  
I'd hug 'em, squeeze 'em, hold 'em tight.  
Sleep all day, dance all night,_**  
**_I want the bright lights, and the big city.  
That's the life for me, yeah._**

He then flew up and did a back flip, accidentally landing in Akela's nest.

**_That's the life for-_**

Akela approached him as the lights turned blue.

**_You little Vladat,  
Have you never seen the moon,  
**Gliding 'cross the western sky?**_**

He used his ice breath in the air, making a crescent moon-shaped mist shape. Then he made another shape; this one looked like an old tree.

**_A dead oak tree by the waterside?_**

He inhaled then blew out mist, making it billow into the air.

**_Putrid vapors rising…_**

Coughing, Suri fanned away the mist using her small invention, and spoke up,

_**That sounds lovely, Akela,**  
**I'm sure we all agree,**  
**But I prefer the daylight,**  
**A little lab right next to the side of my home.**_

Nova's flames lit up like the sun as she vocalized softly. Suri then took her inventions out of her trunk and passed them on to her friends.

_**My inventions everywhere, working all around me,**  
**I'd love it!**  
**Making little children smile,** _

She let Lucky test her bubble making machine, and gave a balloon making machine to Kari and Eva, who giggled and danced around with their brother, enjoying the whole show.

**_It's wonderful, wonderful,  
That's the life for me.  
That's the life for me.  
That's the life, that's the life for me._**

Suri then took out a top hat and cane from her trunk, and threw them to Kopa, who was standing on the ladder. He caught them, put the hat on, and held the cane in his lower hands. Then he started down the ladder, singing,

**_Elegant conversation,_**

Thowra popped in and said, "Bright lights, big city." Kopa kicked him away.

**_An elevated point of view,_**

Thowra popped up again. "That's where I'd go," Kopa hit him on the head with his cane, making him retreat.

**_Intellectual stimulation,_**

"Yeah, maybe for you." Thowra scoffed before scurrying away to not be hit or kicked again.

**_And someone you love to share it with you._**

Kopa happily handed Kari his hat as he, Thowra, and Suri danced around on the floor, the lights turning blue again.

**_It would be wonderful, wonderful,  
That's the life for me._**

"You call that a life?" Faron asked.

**_That's the life for me._**

"It's no place like home."

**_That's the life,  
That's the life,  
That's the life,  
That's the life for-_**

"Where are you hiding, children?" Aunt Vicky yelled outside. Everyone cringed in fear at the sound of the aunt's voice and the lights turned dim.

Lucky grabbed Eva in fear as well as Kari, but instead, she grabbed Kopa. She didn't care though; she was scared.

Thowra hopped to the ladder. "Time to go make a pest of myself." He chuckled, flying up.

Upon seeing him leave, Eva kindly lets Lucky go and quickly ran up to follow Thowra. "Wait for me!" She cried.

Lucky wanted to follow his sister but was suddenly grabbed by Kari. "You aren't going out there!" She exclaimed. "They'll see you, and you'll get into trouble."

"But I wanna go with Eva!" He complained, crossing his arms.

"It is not safe for you," Kopa said, motioning him close to Kari. "You are staying with us."

"Where are you?" Aunt Heather yelled. "Detestable little monsters."

At that, Faron screamed in fright and hid.

"Not you," Lucky said worried. "Us."

"You three had better not be near our peach!" Aunt Vicky threatened.

"Oh, please, don't let them extinguish us!" Nova pleaded.

"Extinguish us?" Faron scoffed. "They'll see the Yank up there, and come after us with a flamethrower. It happened to my brother."

"How awful." Lucky said as everyone gasped.

"Burn him down to a crisp until there was nothing left but ashes. Now he's gone with the wind." Faron said sadly.

"Shhh!," Kopa shushed everyone, while comforting Kari and Lucky. "They'll hear us."

* * *

Up on top, Thowra pushed open a door in the peach flesh, similar to a hatch. He looked around before he heard Aunt Vicky call out, "Yoo-hoo. Where are you three? I think I hear a beast out here."

_Guess they weren't kidding about the Beast._ Thowra thought to himself, since the aunts were threatening the girls and Lucky with it.

"We told you that there was such thing a Beast." Eva quietly said to Thowra who was startle by her sudden appearance.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I followed you. But first, what do we do?" She asked as she saw the aunts searching for them. Thowra then noticed the peach was still attached to the tree by the thick stem. He got an idea.

"Ahh, this will be a snap." He grinned as he showed Eva the stem.

"Oh, I see." she smiled as they both went to work.

There was a saw-like noise. "Wait," He heard Aunt Heather whisper. "I really do hear something."

Up on the peach, Thowra and Eva were using a saw that they receive from Suri to cut the peach stem. Once it was almost all the way through, they stopped, letting it break itself.

"Timber." He whispered as Eva snickered, jumping back away from the stem.

"This is going to be good." Eva smiled. Once it broke, they jumped back down the hatch. The peach began to move with a great groan, making the room move.

"What's that?" Kari exclaimed.

"Fasten your seat belts, kids!" Thowra grinned.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride, folks!" Eva cried out.

Outside, the aunts had seen the peach had broken from its stem, and was beginning to roll. They both screamed, "Ahhh! The car!" and ran for their car.

The room inside the peach pit continued to move, and began turning as though the peach was rolling. "We're turning!" Lucky exclaimed.

"Wha-wha-wha-what have you done?" Faron moaned in fright.

The peach rolled slowly through the fence surrounding it, flattening it as though it were simple playing cards, and rolled towards the aunts' rusty idling car, but the aunts survived.

It rolled over it, smashing it, and continued to roll down the hill, picking up speed as it went. Inside, the insects, Eva, Kari, and Lucky were walking forward so they wouldn't fall. But as the peach began to go faster, it became impossible, and they fell to the floor…or ceiling.

"Someone grab the children before they get hurt!" Suri exclaimed.

Thowra was nearest to Eva. He picked her up in his arms. "Gotcha!" He said before turning and falling back. Eva wasn't frightened at all; on the contrary, she was laughing as though this was a roller coaster at the carnival. "Oh, you like this, huh?" Thowra grinned.

"Yeah, it's fun!" She excitingly answered. Kopa grabbed Kari while Faron grabbed Lucky.

"Are you all right?" Kopa asked with care.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kari shyly said as she stared at his face and blush a little.

"I hope you like roller coasters." Faron asked nervously to Lucky who was giggling.

"I love them!"

Kari held Kopa tightly while Faron held the boy using his tendrils, not letting go no matter what.

But as the peach rolled faster and faster, it became less and less fun. Everyone was flying around the room like snow in a turning snow globe. "Here, stomach!" Thowra groaned, still holding Eva, who began to grow a little frightened. "Here, stomach! Here, stomach!"

"I don't feel so good!" Kari said as she was turning a little green.

The peach rolled through town, and smashed through a farmer's fence. Everyone was either moaning frightened, or moaning sickly.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Thowra yelled. Eva tried not to think of that; she clutched his torso, and buried her face in his chest.

"I change my answer to your roller coaster question, Faron!" Lucky yelled as he was getting nervous about the ride.

"If we live through this, remind me to blame you, Thowra!" Faron yelled at the Vladat.

As it rolled down the hill and towards an upturned cliff, the peach rolled over a fence. It stuck in and stuck out the sides. The peach rolled up the hill and flew high up in the air.

"OUR PEACH!" the aunts screamed from their crushed car.

The peach stayed up for a second or two before falling quickly into the ocean, splashing loudly.

* * *

**Our heroes finally escaped that miserable hill, but where will they go now?  
**

**Find out more on the next chapter!**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	7. Start of a Journey

**Disclaimer: I only own Eva, Lucky, Kari, Thowra, Kopa, Akela, Suri, Faron, Nova, and the aunts. **

**Here's chapter 7.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 7: Start of a Journey**

* * *

Once the peach had finally stopped spinning, and everyone had woken up, they were moaning and groaning in pain. There was no light, so no one knew what was going on in the pitch-black dark.

"Is everyone alright?" Eva cried out in the darkness hoping to check everyone's conditions.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna...hurl." Kari weakly said as she ran and threw up on the floor. "Oh man. That's not pretty."

Eva and Lucky heard their sister throwing up and made disgusted faces. "Well, at least the peach stopped rolling for her sake." Lucky added as Eva nodded.

"Ow! Somebody bit me!" Faron screamed in shock as he felt a bite on his foot.

"Sorry! I thought you were Kopa." Thowra whispered the last part. Kopa heard it and slapped someone's head in anger.

"Ouch! What was that?" Akela reacted as he holds his head.

"Excuse, I thought you were the Vladat." Kopa apologized to the Necrofriggian.

"Where are Eva and Kari?" Suri asked.

"I got Eva right here, Suri." Thowra said as he holds the Citrakayah girl in his arms. "Hey, Nova, how about some light?"

"Did you say something Thowra? I'm trying to light the room here."

Soon enough, the light came back on. Nova's flames lit up the lanterns that were all around the room. Akela and Thowra were both on top of the room, hanging on the edges; the latter was still holding Eva who had somehow moved close to staring Thowra's face.

"I'm sorry Thowra." Eva said as she was embarrassed by this sudden position and moved away blushing.

"It's fine. But are you ok?" He asked kindly as he placed her on the ground.

"I'm okay, thanks to you." She answered kindly.

"Warning! There's some lost lunch of mine located near you guys, so I suggest you watch your step!" Kari shouted out as she balanced herself on the wall as she breathed heavily.

Everyone became disgusted as they heard that little detail. "I'll get a mop." Akela groaned as he searched for one.

Kopa was on top of both aliens, and Faron was on the floor with Lucky next to him. Nearby, Suri got her head stuck on the ground. "Oh! Oh! This is so un-Galvan-like." She whimpered, waving her arms around.

Lucky untangled himself from Faron's tendrils, hopped to the ground, and went around behind her, pulling her off the ground and up to her feet. "Don't worry; I'll have you out of there in no time."

"Oh! Thank you, Lucky." She said. When he went for the ladder, she asked, "Where are you going?"

"To see where we've landed." Lucky went up the ladder to see as the other aliens untangled themselves. When he went outside, he watched in awe as the peach was surrounded by the vast sea.

"Was it fun?" Thowra asked the girls.

Eva shook her head quickly, "Mm-mmm!"

"Well, it wasn't fun for me." Kari said as she felt a bit better after that.

Suri looked around, scratching his head. "Anyone has seen my goggles?" She turned to Faron when he touched her shoulder. She saw that he had her goggles on his head although it was small on him.

"I think you need a bigger one." Suri said, taking the goggles and putting on her own head. Then she followed Eva and Kari up the ladder.

Lucky then heard the other bugs exclaiming in awe at where they were.

"Oh, my head!" Faron groaned as he was dizzy from the ride.

"Fascinating, is it not?" Kopa answered in awe.

Faron asked Kopa what was so fascinating. "What? What exactly is fascinating? Tell me! Don't leave me dangling!"

"We're in the middle of the—how do you say? The big puddle." Akela said.

Thowra poked his head out to see they were in the middle of the ocean. "Biggest puddle of 'em all, Jack Frost:" Thowra said, ignoring Akela's glare. "The Atlantic Ocean."

"Technically, the Pacific is larger." Kari corrected him.

"Well...that goes without saying." Thowra rubbed his head.

"But there is land in sight?" Faron asked hopefully as he didn't like water.

"Nothing but blue skies and clear waters." Nova said.

Faron groaned in frustration, and turned sharply to Thowra, just as he was setting down to enjoy the view. "This is all _your_ fault!" The mummy snapped, pointing his tendrils at the Vladat, making him step back onto the hatch.

"Hey!" Thowra protested. "If it wasn't for me, we'd all be heathered and vickied by now!"

"Wait a second here." Eva suddenly thought of something. "Thowra, you're a vampire alien, right?" He nodded. "Then how come the sun doesn't burn you?"

"Well, I guess it's because of the tongues. They changed the peach and you two. So my biggest change is that now the light doesn't hurt me anymore."

"That's kind of cool." Lucky said. "What about the rest of you?"

"Well, I did tell you three that I could change my size any time I want which is helpful for me to do my experiments and inventions." Suri explained as she showed the kids her size manipulation which made everyone smile.

"My changes are to my senses. I can hear well, see far away and even through walls and my sense of smell is extraordinary." Kopa explained.

"My flames change color depending on my feelings which is kind of cute." Nova giggled as her flames turned pink.

Faron explained, "And I can use my tendrils to transform myself into any animal or creature, so to speak."

The girls then looked at Akela and wondered. "And what about you, Akela? What did the tongues changed about you?"

Akela shook his head and softly said. "I rather not talk about it."

"Oh. It's alright. If it's a secret, we understand." Kari said kindly. "No need to worry."

"Speaking of which, this Azmuth fellow with his green tongues," Akela said to the kids. "Did he happen to speak to where we are going?"

"No. All he said was the answers would be right here." Lucky answered, pointing to his heart.

The girls copied him and Eva felt and heard something crinkle in her shirt. She pulled out something that should have been ripped to pieces.

"Our travel book!" She exclaimed softly. Opening it, instead of a marked route to the Mansion in California, the peach was in the ocean near the shore of the United Kingdom.

"And look! It's the peach!" She stood on the stem of the beach and exclaimed, "We're going to the Jocklin Mansion!"

Lucky clapped his hands with joy. Thowra's eyes opened wide at the mention of that place. "Wait! You mean _the_ famous Jocklin Mansion in Staybrook, California?! They love me there!" He grinned.

"Wonderful! They've got a laboratory full of inventions for you, Suri," Eva said as Suri who clapped in delight.

"Gadgets and Gizmos!" Thowra spoke up.

"And every night, the moon shines brightly and it's peaceful and quiet," Kari told Akela.

"Perfect for night flying!" Thowra shouted.

"And valleys, fields and gardens for harvesting fruits," Kari said to Kopa.

"Not to mention the Amber Ogia." The Vladat grinned.

"What about me?" Faron asked.

"Why, they've got lots of rooms and secret passages especially dark ones in that mansion!" Eva told him, making him gasp with delight.

"Just like Home sweet Anur Transyl!" Thowra said.

"But best of all, there are aliens and people like us who are willing to accept us and be our friends!" Eva exclaimed with excitement.

"Our father says it's the place where dreams come true." Lucky concluded.

**"That's the life for me!"** Thowra suddenly broke into song.

**"That's the life for me."** Suri sang along.

**"That's the life for me."** Kopa and Thowra sang together.

**"That's the life for me!"** Suri and Akela both sang.

**"That's the life,"** Kari, Eva, and Lucky joined in.

**"That's the life, that's the life, that's the life, that's the life for me!"** Everyone finished.

"California it is then!" Kopa announced. "Now, how do we get there?"

"I'll get us there!" Thowra said confidently.

"You?" Kopa questioned him.

"Sure! I've traveled all the five seas; from the sun-drenched beaches of Bora Bora, to the icy shores of Tripoli." He bragged as he pulled out a captain's hat from his hand, not noticing Kopa yawn. "'Captain Thowra' they used to call me."

"Seven." Kopa suddenly said.

"Huh?" Thowra raised an eyebrow.

"There are seven seas, and Tripoli is in the subtropics, Captain." Kopa corrected him, as he winked.

Shrugging it off, Thowra yelled out, "Trim the sails!"

"There are no sails." Suri said.

"Stoke the engines!"

"There are no engines." Faron said dully.

"It's a giant fruit, genius! Not the Titanic!" Akela stated the obvious.

"I can't work with this miserable crew." Thowra said frustrated, throwing his hat to the ground. He eventually picked it back up though.

"Great! We're stuck here, until we shrivel up and die." Faron moaned.

"Highly improbable," Kopa said.

"That's a relief." Nova said with relief.

Then the Revonnahgander continued. "We are far more likely to drown."

Nova and Faron gasped, "Oh no!"

Lucky looked around, trying to think of something do to about the situation. He heard seagulls cawing overhead. Kari and Eva saw them too.

"Look at that," Lucky said, pointing up towards the gulls. "Birds!"

"Yes, Little brother" Eva chuckled lightly, patting him on the head. "They are seagulls."

"Seagulls." Lucky repeated, as he liked to repeat words he heard.

_Seagulls?_ "I know!" Kari exclaimed. "We could—no," He then sighed. "It's a stupid idea."

"Compared to what?" Kopa said bitterly, glancing at Thowra.

"Hey!" He protested, making Akela snicker.

"Well, we _could_ fly out." Kari continued.

Kopa hummed in thought, tapping his chin.

"She's right," Thowra said, nodded his head in agreement. "It's stupid." Kopa glared at him.

"How would _you_ do it, Kari?" Akela encouraged him.

"With those seagulls," Kari said. "But we'll need string or some kind of rope."

"Oh, well, I'll just go to the stationer's and pick up some paper clips while I'm at it." Faron said sarcastically.

"You know, I have something even better," Suri offered. "I had created artificial Arachnichimp webbing for fixing some broken machinery. I have miles of it in my trunk. They are stronger, stretchable, and durable than the real deal. I'll go get them." Suri then left to get them.

"And we'll need bait;" Kari concluded. "Bird bait."

"Bird bait?" Faron exclaimed incredulously, not noticing the aliens looking directly at him. "Where do you expect we're gonna find bird bait out here in the middle of the sea?"

Everyone was staring at the mummy. "What? Do I have something in my face?"

"Faron, didn't you say that you can use your tendrils to transform yourself into any creature?" Eva asked.

"Yes. But not real ones. I could only become like a mummified version of them but I can make them super realistic."

"And have you ever become, oh I don't know, a giant worm or something?" Eva asked cunningly.

"Well, yes. A couple of times I did for hunting or hiding reasons. Why do ask?"

He trailed to a stop when he heard a small cow bell clanging behind him and his friends staring deviously. He began to grow nervous.

"Oh, no. No, no! Have you lost your minds?"

* * *

**Oh boy, what has Faron got him into now? **

**Find out more later on!**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	8. Shark Attack

**Here's chapter 8.  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 8: Shark Attack  
**

* * *

In time, nearly everyone was down in the peach. Faron was being forced to transform into a mummy worm and had the cow bell tied around his neck. Right now, he has his head poking out of the hatch and was lying on the peach.

Thowra and Kari were directly under him, the former on the ladder and holding Faron's middle in his arms, and the latter in a hollow in the tunnel. Down in the peach pit, Kopa, Eva, and Suri had hold of Faron's 'tail', waiting for Kari to yell to pull him down.

Lucky had wanted to help. Of course, the others told him to stay in the pit. He frowned and crossed his arms, but Eva said he could help pass more webbing to them in case they needed it. Lucky agreed and so he waited alongside Akela.

"They've lost their minds!" Faron cried out, barely moving his head. "Anything but being bait!"

"Don't worry," Kari said from the tunnel, holding a string to grab a seagull and tie it to the peach stem. "I'm right here. Now wiggle."

"No!"

"But they won't come if you don't wiggle." Kari protested.

"Exactly, and you can't make me." Faron said stubbornly.

"Oh, yeah?" Thowra grinned. He began tickling the mummy, making him squirm around something fierce and laugh. This made the bell ring loudly.

"Hey, no fair!" He laughed, even though he was growing nervous, and recalled his family's misfortunes. "My ancestors were victims to Vladats!"

"Hey, I resent that!" Thowra argued.

From the opening, Kari could see a lone seagull come flying down.

"Here comes the first one," She whispered, patting Faron's torso and then said to the others, "Get ready to pull down there."

As the bird flew down closer, it could hear Faron crying out between laughs, "My cousins were assassinated by Sotoraggians!"

"Pull!" Kari yelled.

"Pull!" Eva shouted as she, Kopa, and Suri pulled sharply on Faron's 'tail', pulling him down the hatch so quickly, he seemed to disappear.

Kari managed to loop the string around the seagull's neck, and tie the opposite end to the stem. The seagull was pulled to a stop once the string ended, and squawked in surprised.

"It worked!" Kari exclaimed happily. "I got one!"

"Shh! I hear teeth!" Faron hissed, down in the tunnel. "Great. Big. Gnashing. Teeth!"

Lucky came up and looked out to see a whirlpool in the water, a great distance away. "Sounds like a Beast!" He exclaimed in fright.

"In the ocean?" Suri said, having come out of the hatch beside the boy. "It's scientifically impossible." Suri concluded as Thowra came out as well.

"I hear something too." Kopa said as he hears the sound closer than ever. Eva gulped nervously, huddling close to Akela.

Glancing nervously at Thowra, Suri looked through her telescope to see fish trying to jump straight out of the whirlpool, only to fall and get sucked in.

"It's a school of Tuna," She said. "They're being sucked into some sort of machine."

"What do you mean?" Lucky asked.

"Take a look." The insect offered him her telescope. Through it, Lucky saw a giant, mechanical shark heave up out of the whirlpool, and flop down into the water, floating like a boat. The whirlpool, caused by the machine, had stopped.

"It's a giant shark!" Lucky screamed in terror as the tip of its dorsal fin opened, and plates with two fish heads each flew out and onto the ocean, floating about. Its tail extended to twice its length as a sort of alarm began blaring, and smoke came from a pipe poking out the back of its dorsal fin.

Thowra took the telescope and looked through it too. "It's seemed to have spotted us!" He exclaimed nervously, making Suri and Kari gasp.

Indeed, the shark turned and began swimming towards the peach. "What do we do?" He cried, dropping the telescope and grabbing Kari's head from behind in fright. "What do we do?"

"The seagulls; it's our only chance!" The Splixson said, prying the Vladat's arms off of his face.

"It would take the whole flock, and then some." Suri said, recovering her telescope. "We'll never do it in time."

This made Thowra eat his claws nervously instead. "We'll need your webbing and create a net from it," Kari said quickly. "Hurry!"

Hearing that, Suri began creating a web and with Eva's super speed, they finished in no time. Akela then began taking down the web and bundling it up.

"Throw it here, Akela!" Eva yelled, catching the bundle and tossing it up to Kari. She and Lucky hid near the stem while Thowra stepped behind the open hatch lid.

"Wiggle, Faron!" Lucky pleaded. "Our lives depend on it!"

"I can't, I'm all wiggled out." He said wearily, ducking into the tunnel.

Groaning in frustration, Thowra grabbed him and pulled him back out. "Here, let me help you." He grinned sinisterly. Deaf to the Faron's frightened screams, he tossed him up, grabbed his tail, and began swinging him around as much as he could, making the bell ring loudly. "Come and get it!" He yelled to the seagulls. "Get your fresh, hot wienie!"

The seagulls, hearing the bell and Thowra's yells, and seeing the worm, began to fly down. Meanwhile, the shark continued to swim closer.

"Come on, baby!" Thowra muttered. Once the flock got close enough, he jumped back down the hatch. At the same time, Kari and Lucky threw the net out, catching the seagulls like a school of fish.

"We got 'em!" Kari exclaimed. "Hand me the loops!"

Akela and Nova threw up long strings of webbing that Suri had been spinning. Kari tie them to the stem, and she, Kopa, Thowra, Eva, Lucky, and his clones began tying the opposite ends on the seagulls' necks, one neck and string at a time. "Hurry!"

"Shake a leg there!" Kopa snapped.

"Keep your pants on!" Thowra exclaimed. "There are only ten hands and counting here."

As they worked, the shark kept swimming, nearing the peach second by second.

"It's getting closer!" Faron cried out from in the tunnel.

Once the seagulls were all harnessed to the peach stem, they pulled the net off of them, letting them fly into the air. "Seagulls away!" Thowra yelled.

With the whole flock of hundreds of seagulls, the peach slowly began to rise out of the water. As if sensing this, the shark protruded the mini cannon from its throat. From the cannon, a little mechanical shark with a harpoon nose, connected to the bigger shark with a strong, metal cable, flew to the peach. It flew so fast and strong, it shoved its way through the peach flesh and pit. Akela and Kopa gasped when the harpoon tip appeared; Eva screamed and hid behind both of them.

"Oh, no!" Lucky cried.

"Oh, dear!" Kari exclaimed.

Now the peach was tethered to the shark. The giant fruit was pulled sharply to a stop. Thowra toppled over the edge, yelling. He landed on the cable on his back, then bounced up and nearly fell into the ocean but he managed to grab the cable.

Out of the shark's nostril popped a little shark with chomping jaw. It flew over the Vladat, who had hooked one leg over the cable, and flew towards the peach.

Kari yelled as she saw the mini shark and quickly turned the stem to the other side, but the small shark managed to chomp through some of the strings holding the seagulls to the stem. "They're getting away!" She cried as five birds began flying away, with the strings trailing behind them.

"Hop on, Lucky!" Kopa exclaimed as he appeared out of the peach. Once Lucky was on his back, the Revonnahgander jumped as hard as he could. He was able to make it to where they could grab the strings due to his reflexes. "Now, grab them!" He grabbed four of them with two on one hand and two on the other, and Lucky grabbed the last one. The seagulls squawked in surprise at being tugged back down.

Two more chomping sharks came out from the shark's nose. This time, they were headed for Lucky and Kopa.

"Help!" They cried.

Suddenly, Suri crawled out of the tunnel in the peach and flew up using her jetpack and came beside Kopa, sounding like a rocket. When the sharks came up, she smacked them aside with her wrench, yelling, "Glitches! Rust Buckets!" The sharks fell away with crumpled noses. "Scrapheaps!" She huffed.

Quickly handing Lucky his four strings, Kopa landed on the peach and bent forward, throwing Lucky off of his back. He landed on his feet with a grunt, and tied the strings back on the stem. The seagulls returned to their flock.

"Come on, seagulls!" Lucky cried.

"Put your backs into it!" Kopa yelled, pushing Faron, who had crawled out by now, down.

"Shake your blooming tail feathers!" Suri screamed, unknowingly in the poor Revonnahgander's ears. He covered them with his hands as his ears were blown aside as if he was standing next to a fan.

The shark began pulling the cable back down his throat, pulling the peach towards it. Thowra inched up the cable, eyeing the machine.

"Good sharky," He muttered nervously. "Nice sharky."

Inside the peach pit, Akela grabbed a mallet and approached the shark harpoon. "Stay back!" He snapped Eva and Nova. The girls nodded, staying against the opposite wall. They didn't want to be anywhere near that scary thing.

The cable jerked, making Thowra lose his grip slightly. He yelled in surprise as he began sliding towards the shark.

He screamed, "Sharky!" He grabbed at the wire with his claws making sparks fly from it. When he slowed to a stop, he relaxed, sighing in relief. Then he yelled in fright when he realized he was practically in the shark's mouth.

Making sure that the girls was far away from him; Akela began pounding at the harpoon like it was a nail. Only instead of driving it into something, she was driving it out of the peach.

Thowra stood up and rapidly began flying up towards the peach. The harpoon was hammered out, and he yelped in surprise, barely grabbing the boards in the peach. He pulled himself up, and began running up the path to the top of the peach.

The harpoon had swung back and around the shark's dorsal fin while it was still pulling the wire in. It stalled for a minute, then its teeth were knocked out by the wire, and the machinery inside began tangling up. In a few seconds, BOOM! The shark exploded in a bright, orange light.

The aliens and the kids cheered from the rising peach.

"All right!" Thowra yelled, jumping back on the board. "Teach ya to mess with _me_, ya overgrown sardine!" He yelled at the remaining pieces of the shark. "I'm from Anur Transyl!"

Kopa sat back next to Faron, laughing, "Oh, ho-ho! Pure twaddle!" Thowra gave him a funny look as he continued, "Everyone on board displayed extraordinary courage. Why, did you see Miss Suri risk life and neck, to bash those brutes on the snoot?" He punched the air in emphasis, accidentally hitting Faron on the nose.

"Ow!" The mummy exclaimed.

"So sorry, my friend." Kopa realized his mistake.

"Well, they were an insult to mechanical works of art." Suri sniffed. "I can't abide evil machines."

Akela had come out by now, carrying Lucky who ran and hugged his sisters. "We are all forgetting something," The Necrofriggian said. "Everything we did was part of the brilliant plan of these three special kids."

"It really _did_ work, didn't it?" She grinned.

"Of course it did. It was your idea, Kari." Eva supported her.

"Yes, but it wouldn't have work without your speed and Lucky's extra hands as well. I say we did it together." Kari kindly shared the spotlight.

Thowra and Faron both nodded. "I say three cheers for James!" Kopa said. "Hip-hip,"

"Hooray!" Thowra and Faron cheered.

"Hip-hip,"

"Hooray!" Suri and Nova, who had popped out of the hatch, cheered as well.

"Hip-hip,"

"Hooray!" Everyone cheered this time; including Lucky, who cried out, "Hooray!"

Thowra stood beside the peach stem, taking place as captain.

"California," He spat into three of his hands and rubbed them together before pushing the stem around to steer the seagulls. "Here we come!"

* * *

**The gang's now taking to the skies and onward to their destination!**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	9. Eating the Peach

**Here's chapter 9.  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 9: Eating the Peach  
**

* * *

-**In the sky-**

Soon, they were among the clouds, making it look foggy. While Eva and Lucky were by themselves on the boardwalk—as they dubbed the fencing stuck in the side of the peach—Faron was walking up the boardwalk with a frown on his face. The fog made it almost impossible to see things right in front of him and bumped into Eva who gasped at the sudden push.

"Whoever you are, keep away from me! Keep away!" He shouted as he lost his footing at the edge of the boardwalk.

Lucky and Eva reacted quickly and saved Faron from falling below. They pulled him up and gently placed him on the fence.

"Faron, it's only us." Eva softly said as she make n sure that the mummy was okay.

"Oh, Eva, Lucky. Thank goodness!"

"You mustn't frighten yourself like this all the time!" Lucky warned him.

"Why not?" Faron asked.

"Because you'll make yourself sick." Eva said with concern. "You know, when I have a problem, our mother and father would tell us to look at it another way."

"How? First I was bird bait, then I was shark bait!" Faron overreacted.

"I suppose." Lucky admitted. "Or you could say you gave us wings to fly and defeated a giant metal shark single handily."

"You mean it?" Faron asked.

"Of course we do! You're a hero!" Lucky cheered as Faron blushed in embarrassment.

"I am? I'm the Magnificent Mummy!" he proclaimed.

Lucky and Eva chuckled as they agreed. "You sure are, Faron."

From above Thowra, Kopa, and Akela watched the whole scene.

"They're such caring children, Kari, Eva, and Lucky," Akela softly said as he smiled.

"Yeah. How could those horrible aunts treat them so terribly?" Thowra scowled, crossing his arms.

"I understand how you feel. But they are safe with us," Kopa said. "We would not let them get hurt by them any longer."

"And if they ever find us, we'll give 'em what for!" Thowra declared, punching the air. "If anyone lay a hand on Eva, I'll give them something to remember me by!"

"And if Kari is hurt, they will suffer the consequences!" Kopa growled.

Akela saw their reaction and chuckled as the other two looked at him with questionable looks. "What so funny?"

"We'll it's funny because you two have something in common that you both agree on." Akela explained. "It seems that you two have your hearts set on those two girls, don't you?"

"Who told you?!" Kopa and Thowra both asked surprisingly.

"By now, the whole group knows about it." Akela smiled.

"They do?" Thowra said as his face turned red.

"Is it noticeable?" Kopa asked as his cheeks turned red as well.

"Kind of. But it is nothing to be ashamed of. You two care for them, just as the children care for us." Akela assured them. "I do wonder which one of you two will say the three most powerful words to them."

Akela went back inside as the two aliens stayed a little longer before they too went inside.

* * *

Some time later, the peach was sailing over fluffy, light-orange clouds. They were quite pretty to look at. But the only thing Thowra was thinking about was food; he, like the other passengers of the peach, was getting very hungry.

"Want…food. Food." He moaned, eating his hands pitifully.

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" Kopa, who was lounging on the peach, asked. "I do not see how you can navigate without a compass." Thowra hallucinated that the Revonnahgander turned into a smoothie and a piece of pizza.

Gaping wide-eyed, Thowra rubbed his eyes and glanced at Eva and Kari, who were lying on their backs on the peach.

"This is a good chance to catch some rays." Kari said as Eva chuckled.

"You're just mad because you could never get a tan no matter how long you stay out here."

"Shut up." Kari argued as she and Eva seemed to turn into a piece of Cheesecake and a blueberry pie with whipped cream.

Thowra groaned as he quickly turned and watched Faron who was lying back on the peach fanning himself. "It's very hot up here," He said as he seemed to turn into a hotdog in a bun with mustard. "I'm roasted."

Thowra shook his head, shuddering. Then he looked up at the seagulls. One turned from an ordinary white and gray bird into a cooked, headless chicken, clucking instead of screeching.

Licking his lips, Thowra looked to see that no one was looking, and pulled the string down until he had the "chicken".

"Come to Papa." Thowra chuckled deviously as he was about to eat the helpless bird.

"Unhand that bird!" Suri snapped, hitting him on the head with her goggles. The seagull grabbed his mask in its sharp bill and pulled painfully before flying back up.

"But I'm dying of hunger!" Thowra whined pitifully.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I believe I have an apple in my trunk somewhere," She said, as she went to search in her trunk.

"Food?" Kopa asked, standing up.

"I found it!" Suri proclaimed as she handed Thowra the apple. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

"Not so fast!" Kopa snatched away the apple. "I need this food." He sniffed, taking a bite of it. "I have a much higher metabolism."

"Bite me!" Thowra snapped, leaping at the Revonnahgander.

"Have you two gone mad?" Suri exclaimed.

Their yells attracted the attention of Akela, Eva, Kari, Lucky, and Faron, who looked hungrily at the fruit the two were fighting for.

"Let go of it, Feline! Give it! Give it to me!"

"Let go of my tunic!"

"Give it to me!"

"Ow, my back!"

"I'll rip you apart!"

"I tell you, it is mine!"

"Give. It. Back!"

Finally, as Thowra was standing on Kopa's back, trying to grab the apple with his claws, the Revonnahgander dropped the apple. It bounced off of boardwalk and fell overboard, disappearing into the clouds.

Staring after it for a second, the two aliens glared at each other, growling, and both yelled, "Now look what you've done!" Then they started fighting again.

"We're going to starve." Faron complained. "Waste away; and not quickly. Oh, no, that would be the easy way out. We'll linger. Slowly. Miserably. Painfully."

While Faron moaned on, Lucky had realized something. Apparently, so did Kari and Eva, as they patted the fuzzy peach skin.

"Nobody's going to starve." Kari chuckled; this stopped the fighting as Thowra was choking Kopa.

"Don't you see? We have enough food here for five voyages." Lucky climbed down the ladder along with Eva.

"Food? Where?" Thowra asked, letting go off Kopa. "What are you talking about?"

"Is there really food?" Kopa inquired.

"The whole ship is made of food!" Lucky declared, coming back up with a large amount of juicy peach flesh and so did Eva.

"Peach is food, duh!" Eva added.

"Oh, such clever children." Suri cooed as the aliens each took a helping.

Thowra shoved most of his in his mouth. "Take after me." He bragged as though Lucky and the girls were his own children.

"After you?" Akela scoffed, taking the rest of his peach. "There is nothing left to take."

"It is delectable." Kopa said after eating his share. He picked remaining morsels off of his tunic. "It is better than Amber Ogia."

"Better than grasshoppers." Suri said.

"Better than amphibians." Akela sighed.

"What?" She exclaimed, giving her a look.

"Excuse." Akela blushed.

"Hey, I want some too!" Kari exclaimed. Eva gave her a handful of the peach. She shoved it into her mouth, getting juice on her cheeks and chin. She smiled, "Mmm, yummy!"

"It's not beetles," Faron said, taking a bite of his helping. "But it's not bad."

"Not bad? It's the best thing I've ever tasted." Thowra declared. "And I have tasted a lot."

On that note, one by one, the aliens and the children jumped down the hatch.

* * *

Inside, Lucky took out another large portion of peach, slid down the ladder, and put it on a platter Thowra was holding. He joined him as Nova carried them to a table, which was actually a metal tub turned upside down with the English flag as a table cloth. Kopa, Suri, Eva, and Faron were sitting at the table; Kari was sitting besides Kopa, and had a napkin tied around her neck.

**_I've eaten many strange and scrumptious dishes in my time,  
Like jellied bugs, and curried slugs, and earwigs cooked in slime._**

Thowra jumped down onto the table, while Kopa lifted Lucky down off of the lantern.

**_And mice with rice is very nice, when they're roasted in their prime.  
But don't forget to sprinkle them with just a pinch of grime._**

He set the plate of peach on the table, sprinkled some ash from Nova when she burned some wood, and then spun the plate really fast. He shaped it into a flat sphere, then into a small cone-shaped hill. He sharpened his claws and cut the peach up. When it stopped, the peach was several banana-shaped pieces with a bird on top. Some of them landed on plates on the table. Thowra took the plate with the rest of the peach and flew around, handing a peach piece to Nova.

_I'm crazy 'bout mosquitoes on a piece of buttered toast.  
And pickled spines of porcupines, and then a great big roast!  
And dragon's flesh, quite old, not fresh, it costs a buck at most._

"Does it come with gravy?" Nova asked.

**_It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post._**

He handed Akela, who was in a spout in the peach. He thanked him with a shove as he flew away.

The others, finished with their peach pieces, lifted the flag from the table, and turned it right side up. Thowra pushed a large piece of peach from the wall. It rolled down the ladders, and fell into the tub as the aliens and the children repeated,

"It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post." A piece of peach flew onto Kari' face, making her fall back. Kopa chuckled as helped her back up as the peach slid down, leaving her face covered in juice.

**_For dinner on my birthday, shall I tell you what I chose?  
Hot noodles made of poodles on a slice of garden hose,_**

Rolling his pants up, Kopa stepped on Faron's tendrils as though they were stairs and into the tub of peach.

**_And a rather smelly jelly, made of armadillo's toes.  
The jelly is delicious, but you have to hold your nose._**

He began jumping in the peach as though it were a tub of wine grapes as Lucky, Faron, Eva, and Kari repeatedly chanted, "Peach!"

Suri took out five glasses which she had in her trunk.

**_I crave the tasty tentacles of octopi for tea.  
I like hot dogs, but I love hot frogs, and surely you'll agree._**

She shoved a spout in the side of the tub, and turned it on, filling the tubs with peach liquid with foam. She slid a glass to Faron, who caught it in his hand; she tossed a glass to Akela; and she gave a glass to Kari, Eva, and Lucky.

**_A plate of soil with engine oil's a super recipe.  
I hardly need to mention that it's practically free!_**

Suri filled a glass pitcher with the peach malt, including some Kopa poured from his boot.

**_We hardly need to mention that it's practically free!_**

Up on a higher level, Thowra slowly came out with a large amount of peach balanced on his back, using all his strength from his hands.

**_Now comes, my fellow travelers, the burden of my speech:_**

"You show-off!" Akela yelled.

Now Thowra had the peach on his head, and was swaying from side to side. Everyone scattered, but it was too late; the peach fell, covering everyone in the juicy, light orange fruit.

**_These foods are rare, beyond compare, and some right out of reach,_**

"Nice aim, Captain." Akela smirked, eyeing the mess.

**_But there's no doubt I'd go without a million plates of each._**

Thowra slid down a ladder, stopping on the Necrofriggian's spout. "Out of my face!" He snapped, throwing his drink at him when he grinned down at him.

**_For one small mite,_**

Faron, Suri,and Eva popped out of the mess; Faron was balancing a ball of peach on his tendrils, and Suri still holding the pitcher. **_"One small mite,"_**

**_One tiny bite,_**

Kari, Kopa, and Lucky appeared, all covered in bits of peach and juice.

**_Tiny bit of this fantastic peach._**

Thowra turned on the faucet. Peach came out instead of water. Akela ran backwards to stay up, but soon fell in the mess. A peach-ball fight soon commenced. Everyone threw some peach at Thowra, who was hanging upside down by his legs on the spout. "Whoa!" He yelled, falling in with them. He soon joined into the fight as well, laughing and enjoying the mess.

**_This fantastic peach!_**

* * *

**This chapter made me kind of hungry at the end. This was fun yet hard to write, but I managed.**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	10. All Tuckered Out

**Here's chapter 10.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 10: All Tuckered Out  
**

* * *

-**Nighttime**,** inside the Peach-**

Later that night, nearly everyone had fallen asleep, all full of peach. Thowra tried to stay awake, as he had to steer the peach, but he eventually fell asleep, snoring.

Down below, Kopa was sleeping peacefully on a small mattress as he snored loudly. Suri was sleeping on top of her trunk while holding the pitcher on her hand and finally, Faron snored loudly from inside his sarcophagus with his belly bloated from all the peach he ate.

Akela was putting the finishing touches on the last hammock for Lucky to sleep in near his nest. Sitting in the other two hammocks were Kari and Eva, both sleepy from the events earlier that day.

"You keep to yourself, don't you?" Lucky yawned.

"I prefer to be alone." Akela answered.

"Eva and I were alone for a long time once. I think it's much nicer to have friends, don't you?" Kari added.

"I would not know."

"But they would be your friends too." Eva pointed out. "The others, I mean, if you'd just let them."

"No, it is in their nature to have fear of me." Akela said. "My kind tends to be loners, even by birth. This I cannot change."

"You're very kind to _us_," Lucky pointed out. "My sisters and I."

"Maybe this is because you and your sisters were kind to me first." Akela said, gently lifting Lucky into his hammock.

The girls stared at him. It was then the children realized something. "You were the baby Necrofriggian that came from our window."

"Mm-hmm." He nodded, smiling. He began to tuck the boy in.

"We're so glad that you're here with us, alive and well." Eva smiled as she remembered Akela as an infant. "But how did you grow so fast?"

"After you saved me from your aunts, I came across one of your Omni-Tongues that escaped from your bag. It accelerated my growth and I became what I am today." Akela calmly explained. "I'm glad that I get to see you three again so that I can personally thank you for saving me. I owe you my life."

"Think nothing of it, Akela. We did it because you made us happy on that fateful day." Kari smiled.

"You were our first friend. I mean, since we went to live with our aunts." Lucky said as he sadly remembered the suffering he'd endured with his sisters. "They hated us!"

"Shh," He shushed, laying a hand on his lips. "Do not think of them now."

"But what if they find us? What if we don't make it to New York? My siblings and I will _die_ if we have to go back to the way we were!" Eva cried.

"They can't make us!" Lucky declared, covering his face in fear.

"Nobody can make you, or your sisters, do _anything_, Lucky," Akela comforted him, patting his head. "If you do not let them; you are all brave children." He covered them with blankets, and kissed their foreheads and started to fly up to his nest. "Now to sleep. You have had a very 'tired-making' day."

"Akela?" Lucky asked as Akela stared at him. "Thanks for everything." Akela smiled as he felt thankful and happy inside.

"You're welcome and I'm glad that you three were my first friends as well."

He then proceeds to blow out a candle and drifted off to sleep.

Lucky yawned and watched the moon float by in the clouds through the open hatch. He was still worried about the fact that the aunts might still come after them and if they do, what will he do?

"Kari, Eva, are you both still awake?" He whispered hoping not to disturb the others.

"Yes, Lucky. We are now." Kari yawned but stared softly at her brother.

"What's troubling you?" Eva stared droopy eyed.

"Do you think that someday I could be as brave as you two and our friends if the aunts come to us?" Lucky asked.

"Of course we do." Kari smiled.

"But how, Kari?"

Kari yawned and thought for a moment. "Maybe you should try to think of something else the next time you feel scared and stand up for yourself."

"I tried that once, but then I started to think of something worse than the first thing that scares me." Lucky sadly said.

"Then how about thinking of stuff that makes you feel good?" Eva suggested kindly.

"You mean like eating candy, or playing in the beach with you two, or even our friends?" Lucky asked.

Kari and Eva yawned and went to bed. "Uh-huh" They said before they finally fell asleep.

"Or a new family?" Lucky added but realized that the girls were asleep and sighed. "Next time I see the aunts; I will stand up to them and be brave."

Eventually, his eyelids closed heavily, taking him into the warm arms of sleep.

**_(Dream)_**

_Lucky was dreaming that he and his sisters, in their alien forms, were busy enjoying eating the peach together. But suddenly they felt the earth shake and gasped as they saw a rusty old car and Aunt Heather came out with an outraged look on her face._

_"Look! The little freaks are stuffing their faces with our peach! Get them, Vicky!" She ordered as Aunt Vicky came out with a poison gas tank._

_"AHHH!" The children screamed as they ran._

_"You can't run away from us!" Vicky taunted as she released the gas which chased the children._

_The children ran in fear as the aunt's voice echoed throughout their way._

_'The Beast will get you!' The voices echoed over and over again as they ran until they reached a dead end. The kids panicked as they saw the gas in the form of the dreaded Beast coming to them as it roared._

_As it attacked, the screen went black as the nightmare ended._

**(Reality)**

* * *

**The children had a fun day today and tomorrow's another day. What will it bring? Something good or something bad?**

**Find out!**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	11. Lost Out in the Cold

**Here's chapter 11.  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 11: Lost Out in the Cold  
**

* * *

The next morning, Eva was awoken by her brother's shaking and moaning from his nightmare. Waking up, she felt a sudden coldness in the air.

"Hey, who turn on the AC?" Eva said as she realized that it was snowing. Eyes widening, she looked up at the hatch to see snow falling down it.

"Lucky!" She exclaimed, sitting up and shaking him. "Lucky, wake up!"

Gasping, his eyes popped open. They both woke Kari up as well as they crawled out of their hammocks.

Lucky put his blanket on him as he shivered, and they climbed up the ladder. They even watched poor Nova trying to warm up the area with her lanterns and flames while they climbed out of the hatch.

When they went outside, the peach was covered with a thin layer of snow, and there were icicles on the stem.

"Whoa!" Eva exclaimed. They were in a very cold place. There were glaciers, and a frozen lake with cracks in it. It was also full of abandoned ships.

"Kari, Eva," Lucky shivered. "I'm c-c-cold."

Kari picked up Lucky, wrapping him inside her own blanket, shivering as well. When they looked up, to their surprise, the seagulls had icicles, and were very sluggishly flapping their wings, pitifully screeching.

"Okay, either it's w-w-winter or we're definitely n-not in the right path." Eva shivered.

"Well, we're certainly not in Kansas anymore." Kari joked.

"This is an outrage!" They heard Kopa yell furiously. Looking over the edge of the peach, they saw him yelling at Thowra on the boardwalk. Suri and Faron were with him, both shivering and not looking very happy as well.

"You are a disgrace to your phylum, class, order, genus, and species!" He continued.

"Say it in English!" Thowra snapped, shoving his face to the Revonnahgander's.

"You, sir, are an ass!" Kopa declared, pointing a finger to the Vladat's chest.

"Where are we?" Lucky shivered.

"Yeah, what's going on?" the girls asked as well.

"I found this dime-store Timmy asleep at the helm," Kopa explained. "Now we are lost!"

"We are not lost!" Thowra countered.

"Then where are we?"

"Somewhere north…or possibly very, very far south."

"What is your latitude? What is your longitude?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Thowra exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "That's personal, man."

"You said you could navigate!" Kopa yelled exasperated, advancing towards the Vladat.

"You said you travelled the world." Suri pointed out.

"You said you'd been to Bora Bora." Faron added.

"Well, not Bora Bora, per se," Thowra confessed sheepishly.

"What about the shores of Tripoli?" Akela asked, popping up over one side of the peach.

"Did I say 'Tripoli'?" Thowra chuckled. "I meant the Halls of Montezuma."

"That's what you said!" Faron protested.

"Never have I heard such mendacity!" Kopa huffed.

"You liar!" Akela scowled.

"Charlatan!" Suri scolded. Everyone was calling names to the Vladat as the children watched the scene before their eyes.

"Wait!" Kari snapped, still holding Lucky. "This isn't helping anyone. We should all take a deep breath and think about this!"

"And besides, if he says he's seen the world, then he's seen the world. Right, Thowra?" Eva asked her friend.

"Yeah!" Lucky nodded. "Thowra doesn't lie! Right?"

As of now, Thowra now had a very guilty expression.

"Thowra, didn't you see the world?" Eva asked again.

"Well…I _did_ read about them in pages of the National Geographic." He confessed, not quite meeting the children's eyes.

The children, especially Eva, looked both confused and betrayed. "What?"

The other aliens were horrified as the Vladat continued, "Very informative magazine, the National Geographic. Wonderful pictures."

Kopa has had enough. "You incompetent, blithering, nitwit!" He yelled outright.

"All right, Tiger, them's fightin' words!" Thowra declared, stomping his foot on the boardwalk and holding up his fists. "Put 'em up! Put 'em up! C'mon, gimme your best shot!"

Kopa simply kicked him in the jaw, knocking him onto his back. "Whoa, good shot." He muttered, rubbing his jaw. He then spat out a tooth. "Did you see what he did to me?"

"Hmph, serves ya right." Suri huffed. The aliens turned away from him and walked back up the boardwalk, leaving him to pick himself up, and nurse his bruising jaw.

Eva came to the wounded Vladat with a disappointed look on her face. "So, you lied to us about everything you said? To me?"

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I did it so that I could help you guys... and to myself." Thowra admitted. "On my home planet, nobody liked me because who I was, so I left and lived here alone in the darkness. But then all this happened, and meeting everyone, especially you... I just wish I could take it all back."

"You lied and like an idiot I believed you." Eva said as some tears were forming. "I can't believe I looked up to you." She left him alone.

Lucky then asked Kopa, "What do we do now? Which way do we go?"

"Oh, it's simple, really," He answered. "All we need to do is determine our coordinates, then use triangulation to chart a direct route to New York."

"Then there's hope." Faron smiled as he looked hopeful.

"Don't be ridiculous," He snapped, poking the mummy in the face. "There is no hope at all! We don't even have a compass."

"We'll never reach New York," Faron moaned. "We're gonna be stuck here forever. We're gonna be frozen, like living statues."

"_Dead_ living statues." Kopa corrected grimly. If the Revonnahgander agreed with the mummy's moans, then there was indeed no hope.

"No peaceful full moon nights." Akela sighed.

"No laboratory full of inventions." Suri said.

"No place where dreams come true." Lucky added.

"No Jocklin Mansion." Kari added.

"And no new family and friends." Eva finished, sniffling.

Thowra had heard what everyone said, especially Eva, and now felt immensely guilty. He leaned back against the peach, and sat on the boardwalk. He held his face in his hands, feeling really bad for lying to his friends as a couple of tears were shed. It was his fault they were in this situation. But what could he do?

As if to answer, Kari spoke up, "Don't ships have compasses?"

"No doubt," Kopa agreed, but continued, "But to brave those icy waters would mean certain death."

Hearing that, Thowra gulped, rubbing his claws nervously. He looked out at the icy lake, hearing Kopa's last statement, "Only a fool would do it."

"Uh-huh." He decided as he took a deep breath. He was going to do something right this time and hopefully, everyone will forgive him. "Geronimo!" He yelled, diving neatly into a hole in the ice.

"What? What?" Faron exclaimed in surprise. "What was that?"

"Thowra jumped in!" Lucky exclaimed, seeing he was no longer on the boardwalk.

Eva gasped as well as everyone else. "What?! NO!"

"Good heavens!" Kopa gasped. "He has committed suicide! Oh, this is all my doing."

"Don't take all the credit!" Faron complained, pointing his tendrils at the Revonnahgander. "I helped too."

Kari slapped her forehead in annoyance. "Not helping!"

"I have to go after him!" Eva said.

"Me too!" Kari agreed, setting Lucky on the peach.

"Not on your life!" Suri snapped. "You'll catch your death of cold."

"But he's our friend!" Lucky cried out.

"He'll do the same for us!" Eva argued.

"Eva is right," Akela spoke up. "Thowra is one of us. Get on my back, Lucky, I am going with you."

Lucky climbed onto his back. "You had better take good care of them." Suri declared as she tied the children and Akela with the webbing as a rope.

"This I promise." He nodded.

Kari pulled out some of the rope and threw it to Suri, who tied it to the peach stem. "Stay by the line," She said. "And when you feel two tugs, pull us up."

"Let's go!" Eva declared as she and Kari dived into the water. "Cannonball!

"Look out Below! Kari followed.

On that note, Akela jumped over the side, and dove into the hole Thowra had dove into.

* * *

**The group are now lost in the arctic! Thowra risked his life to save his friends. But will he succeed or will they be stuck in the frozen wasteland? **

**Find out!**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	12. Wrath of the Pirates

**Here's chapter 12.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 12: Wrath of the Pirates**

* * *

Akela, Kari, Eva, and Lucky plunged into the cold water, and swam deeper down. The girls wondered how they were able to breathe underwater, but shrugged it off. They didn't need to worry about that, as long as they didn't drown; they had to find Thowra.

Kari's Loboan form kept her from freezing while Eva's Citrakayah form helped her swim faster with her speed, giving them the advantage to swim deeper faster than usual.

* * *

**-Pirate Ship-**

At this moment, Thowra was now on a sunken pirate ship. He whistled as he walked along the deck and into captain's quarters. Looking inside, he saw a skeletal pirate sitting at a desk, wearing a big black pirate's hat, and with a skeletal parrot on his shoulder; the pirate was sprawled out on the desk, with something in his arms.

"A skeleton?" Thowra muttered, approaching the desk. "Hmm?" He blew the dust away, revealing a large compass.

"Jackpot!" He exclaimed with glee. "A genuine compass!"

He lifted the pirate up to remove the compass. The bones squeaked. "Sounds like you need a little oil, Captain." Thowra remarked, taking the compass, and letting the skeleton fall.

"Thank you, sir," He saluted. "I'll be shoving off now." He sauntered off, but realized he was walking in place and heard a rattling noise. He saw that on his waist was a chain tied around him. Looking back, the skeleton had come to life, and was holding the chain on his hand, growling.

"Aah! Why did I chose this ship?!" He ran as fast as he could to the door. Suddenly, several pirates appeared. One came out of a trap door in the floor, two others out of a chest, and one through the door. The pirates growled in anger for a trespasser had stolen their compass and disturbed their sleep.

"Holy shipwreck!" Thowra screamed. Suddenly, he slipped, and was snapped back into the captain's arms.

* * *

Akela and the children soon saw the pirate ship Thowra was on. They settled onto the crow's nest, cut the string, and tied it to the mast. Lucky hopped off of his back and looked down at the deck. He, Akela, Kari and Eva gasped at what they saw: Thowra, who was yelling in pain, had his arms tied stretched above his head and was tied to two wheels on separate sides of the ship, and was slowly being stretched by skeletal pirates. On his stomach was a compass.

"Out of all the ships he had to search for a compass, it had to be the one filled with angry killing undead pirates!" Eva groaned.

"Listen, fellas," He groaned. "I got a long history of back problems, and I don't need it to get any longer!" He screamed as he was stretched to twice his normal length. The captain lifted the compass off of him as the Vladat continued to stretch.

There was a loud crack. "Hey, that one felt pretty good." He chuckled. His grin faded away as a large pirate came up, carrying a large ax.

"It's Paul Bunyan, coming to cut me some slack." Thowra joked as the pirate raised his ax. "Whoa! Hey, pal, you're aiming a little low."

Noticing the kids and Akela on the crow's nest, he yelled, "HE'S GONNA CUT ME IN HALF!"

Wasting no time, Eva jumped out of the crow's nest and landed on the pirate. He fell onto the Vladat, was bounced up, and fell off of the ship.

"Hey, sailors!" Kari and Akela yelled, coming down. "Looking for some kicks?" Kari kicked the two pirates away from one wheel. One crashed into the last one at the other wheel. The wheels spun backwards, and Thowra fell below deck. "Ooh! Cut me loose!" He yelled.

Lucky saw the ax laying stuck in the deck. He ran over and pulled at it. Behind him, the captain was slowly approaching him, growling. Lucky pulled the ax out of the deck, and it swung back, smacking into the skeleton, causing his head to pop off and the compass to fly out of his hands. He grabbed the rope holding Thowra, and fell back, pulling the Vladat, whose legs were free, up. "Get the compass!" He exclaimed, as it was rolling towards the edge of the ship.

As the captain chased after his rolling head, Akela ran to the edge of the ship and grabbed the compass before it could fall. "I've got it!" He yelled.

A pirate dressed as an Eskimo jumped from the upper deck onto the main deck and ran towards Akela, holding out a spear. He jumped up just as it stuck in the deck, bending forward.

"Missed!" Akela taunted but the spear snapped back, hitting him and causing him to roll away.

"Whooooaaa!" He yelled, rolling along the deck. A pirate grabbed the duck pirate's arms away and used them to grab the compass. Just as the captain grabbed his head and was putting it back on, Akela crashed into him. His hat flew out of his hands and into the duck's arms, smacking the compass into Lucky's hands.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed. Then the skeletal parrot grabbed it with a squawk, and tried to fly off. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Polly wanna smacker?" Thowra swung by on the rope and grabbed the compass. He smacked the parrot away; it crashed into a wall and got its beak stuck. Its wings fell off.

Thowra swung up and into the crow's nest. "Look out!" He warned Eva and Kari; the duck pirate, its arms back on, barely hit them with a hammer. Eva kicked the pirate, and it fell to pieces.

* * *

**-The Peach, In the surface-**

The aliens were waiting by the line as instructed by Kari. Faron was the closest and felt the string vibrating.

"Sounds like big trouble!" he panicked as Kopa got up from his seat and called everyone in.

"Get ready to pull guys!"

* * *

Kari, Eva, Lucky, and Akela then climbed up the Jacob's ladder and joined Thowra in the crow's nest. "I got a good one for ya," He said, helping them into the crow's nest. "Why don't skeletons play music in church?"

The other pirates were climbing up the ladder, led by the captain. Not waiting for an answer, Thowra tied the string back on Akela and jumped onto her back. "'Cause they got no organs!" He tugged on the string twice, laughing.

The string pulled up quickly; the captain, not wanting to lose his compass, jumped up as hard as he could and actually caught up with them. He thrust his sword at them but Thowra quickly grabbed the sword with his claws as it nearly impaled Lucky's head. The Vladat jumped back, taking the pirate captain with him back down to the ship.

"Thowra!" Eva cried out as she let go of the string and joined Thowra in the fight.

"Noooo!" Lucky, Kari, and Akela screamed, but they couldn't do anything but watch the ship disappear as Thowra and Eva bravely fought the pirates.

"What are you doing here?" Thowra asked Eva in shock.

"There's no way I'm letting you fight them alone!" Eva argued as she used her super speed to defeat two pirates.

"But I lied to you."

"I know. I'm still upset... but I could never hate you after that!"

Hearing that had given Thowra strength to fight back. He suddenly heard a yell from Eva as turned to see the captain hit her head with a club and fell to the ground unmoving.

"EVA!" He cried out as he growled and attacked the captain. He then grabbed Eva and was completed surrounded.

Thowra realized that there's only one thing to do if they were to survive. He used all his energy and was able to create a huge sonic explosion that blew all his opponents away.

After that, he flew towards the surface in a hurry, worried for Eva's condition.

* * *

Akela, alongside Lucky and Kari, was pulled out of the water and back onto the peach.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Suri exclaimed. "You're all right!"

"Where's Eva?" Faron asked worriedly when he didn't see her.

"Yes, and what happened to Thowra?" Kopa asked worriedly.

"He found a compass for us." Akela said, holding it up; the others gasped.

"And a shipload of pirates!" Lucky added, receiving the blanket Nova gave him.

"How many?" Faron asked.

"TONS!" Lucky exclaimed as Akela agreed.

"Hold this," Kari said, shoving the compass into Earthworm's mouth. "I am going back."

"Do be careful, Kari." Kopa said as she jumped over the side and onto the ice.

Before she could dive in though, the water shone a bright light as an explosion was heard and bubbles floated up. She gasped when she realized that her friends were probably lost. Thinking the worst, she fell to her knees as tears were falling down her face as she cried.

Her friends were sadden by this terrible news.

"No..." Akela immediately teared up. "Eva... Thowra... our heroes..."

"Poor Thowra and Eva." Kopa sighed as he covered his face, trying to hold back his tears.

"They saved our lives down there." Lucky said sadly.

"This is not happening! It can't be happening. It just can't." Faron said as he watched sadly.

Just then, something rose out of the water. "Look out!" Lucky screamed.

"Kari!"

She gasped as she turned around, but her frightened face turned to one of relief. Thowra had risen out of the water, holding Eva in his arms, and gasping for air.

"Thowra!" Lucky exclaimed with happiness.

"Eva!" Kari cried out as she saw her sister knocked out!"

"She's unconscious, but she's still alive." Thowra said as he put her on the ground. "Eva, Eva, wake up, please." He shook her but she didn't move.

Frantic for her life, Thowra then suddenly gave her mouth to mouth to give her air. Eva's eyes rapidly opened as she coughed. Kari was jumping in place and clapping her hands, squealing with delight.

"Where am I?" Eva softly said as she looked around to see Kari and Thowra smiling at her.

"You're safe now, back with us." Kari said as she hugged her sister in relief. Eva accepted it and happily hugged her back. "Don't ever do that again!" Kari shook her frantically as she was afraid of losing her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, sis." She then turned to Thowra who stared at her. "I do not know what to say, but thanks."

"You're Welcome." Thowra blushed as they stared at each other for a few seconds until he leaned in and came within an inch of Eva's face. But before he could continue, Eva slapped him on the face as hard as stone. Thowra put his hand on the cheek as he stared speechless.

"That's for lying and for doing that stupid stunt of yours in getting the compass!"

Thowra cringed at her anger as he felt upset.

"And this is for saving me and my family." Eva then closed in and kissed him on the lips. Thowra could feel her warm lips on his and his face blushed into a deep red as the kiss stole his heart. He felt something special that was much more than friendship. It was love and he couldn't be any happier as he kissed her in return and enjoyed the moment.

Kari smiled at the sight of those two and her blue eyes gleamed. "Those two are simply meant to be."

Everyone pulled them both up onto the boardwalk while Lucky took the compass out of Faron's tendrils and walked up the boardwalk to the peach stem.

Thowra and Kopa were acknowledging each other with nervous chuckles and apologies. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"My sincere apologies."

"I just wanna apologize."

"I just wanted to say—"

"What I'm trying to say—"

"That's enough chit-chat," Faron announced. "I'm freezing!"

"Hello? The compass is ready!" Lucky yelled out, having just finished attaching the compass to the stem.

"Thowra, would you please do us the honor of navigating us out of this icebox?" Kopa asked humbly.

"It would be my pleasure."

As they walked off, Suri put some blankets over Eva and Kari.

"I admire your bravery, girls. I really do. As well as yours, Akela."

"Why... thank you, Suri." Akela said softly.

"We appreciate how much you admire us like this, Suri." Kari said as she and Eva placed their hands on their chests.

"Alright, boys, coffee break's over." Thowra jumped onto the peach stem and pulled the strings, shaking the icicles off of seagulls. Now they could fly more comfortably and effectively.

"I am looking forward to a happy good time in California, Thowra." Kopa remarked as the Vladat turned the peach stem around to steer the seagulls out of the cold environment.

"You said it, Kopa." He agreed.

* * *

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	13. Kopa's Past Love

**Here's chapter 13.  
**

**Warning: This chapter contains sad scenes that may make you cry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 13: Kopa's Past Love  
**

* * *

Late that night, Thowra was still by the stem. Eva was sitting nearby, watching the stars as well as accompanying Thowra.

Thowra stretched and yawned, "Boy, what I wouldn't do for a cup of coffee." He patted his cheeks and shook his head sharply, groaning, to stay awake. "Cup of Joe." He moaned. Eva giggled at his antics.

"Tired, are we?" she asked as she yawned as well. "Maybe I should take over the steering."

"No. I'm fine, Eva." He said as he didn't want to admit that he was tired.

Kopa came out of the hatch, carrying two plaid blankets and a chair. "I say, my young friend," He said, coming out and onto the peach. "Came to relieve you of your duty."

"I said I'd steer the peach." Thowra protested as the Revonnahgander came around him and placed the chair on the peach behind him. "Have to steer the peach. Can't quit…now." He yawned, sitting back on the chair when Kopa nudged the backs of his ankles with the chair.

"Good show, old boy." Kopa whispered, moving the chair so it was away from the stem.

Thowra grunted a few times before muttering, "Thanks…Kopa." as the Revonnahgander laid the blanket across the snoring Vladat.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Eva?" Kopa asked as he helped Eva stand up.

"But I'm not a bit sleepy…" Eva yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course you aren't." He laid her next Thowra's sleeping form and laid the other blanket on her. She wasn't quite asleep, so he fetched his ocarina and an extra chair from the pit, sat on it with a foot against the stem, and began playing soft ocarina music.

* * *

Kari and Lucky, who had been sitting on the boardwalk, looking through their travel book, heard the familiar-sounding ocarina music. Folding up the travel book and putting it in her pants pocket, Kari walked up the boardwalk and to the top of the peach with Lucky behind her.

They found Thowra asleep and snoring in a chair with a blanket on him; Eva was sitting next to him with a blanket on her, looking as though she was trying to stay awake. Kopa was sitting on the chair, leaning one foot against the peach, and playing an ocarina in his hands.

"…That music!" Kari said.

"Oh, Miss Kari! Sir Lucky. Did I disturb you two?" Kopa stammered. "So sorry; I will put this away,"

"No, no," Kari exclaimed. "We like it! Lucky, Eva, and I used to hear it at our aunts' house, before we went to sleep." She then figured something. "That _was_ you, wasn't it? Or do all Revonnahganders play music?"

"They barely try." He said. "I believe I am the only who plays music on my planet."

The kids understood how it feels to be different. "Why do you play?" Kari asked

"Because I love the sound of playing the instrument. Music should be the voice of the soul." Kopa explained.

"What does that mean?" Lucky asked, coming to Eva as he sat beside his sister.

"It means that when I'm happy, my music sounds like this," He began playing a happy, playful tune on his ocarina. Thowra sighed in his sleep as Kopa stopped. Both children clapped their hands.

"Kopa, have you ever played your music for anyone?" Kari asked curiously.

Kopa's eyes widened as he quickly put his ocarina away and sighed. "Kari, my dear, there has been... someone."

Kari became slightly anxious as he noticed a tear rolling down Kopa's cheek and spoke frantically. "Kopa, did I upset you? If I did, I'm sor-"

"It's alright, Kari." Kopa assured, whipping the tear away. "It was a long time ago."

"If you don't want to tell me about this, Kopa, I understand."

"I've grown rather close to you throughout this journey, my dear." Kopa started to smile slightly. "I believe I can tell you without being afraid."

Kari's cheeks turned red a little and nodded, ready to listen.

"As I have just said, it was only a few years ago," He started. "I was young, and I wasn't as experienced as I am now. This happened before I came to Earth, when I lived in Revonnah, my home planet. I met someone when I was by myself playing my ocarina music. The music had attracted a pretty Revonnahgander, and indeed she was special and around my age."

"How was she like?" Lucky asked curiously.

"Ali was calm, and slightly shy but kind nonetheless." Kopa explained. "She had manners. She had those beautiful orange eyes that made me think of a sweet Amber Ogia, and gentle purple hair. She was a polite young lady."

Lucky nodded, having a slight feeling he knew where this was leading to.

"She complimented me on my music and said she never heard of something as beautiful and peaceful as my music. We spoke and we learned about each other. I told her I was always fascinated by music, and how I always loved learning new things such as words that many do not use commonly. She told me that she wanted to travel to Earth with me and hear the different types of music they have. When I first met you, Kari, you gave me a small reminder of Ali because of your kind personality and that happy tone of my ocarina that you heard me play... I used to play it for her, and she loved it."

Kari gave Kopa a slight loving smile. "She sounds very nice."

"Ah yes, she was very kind and she might not have spoken too often too many, but she did show that she had a liking towards me. I liked her in return, and from there we have finally dated. Time passed and I was so happy and in love with her, I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Eva gasped instantly. "Where is she now?" she mused.

Kopa frowned as some tears started to roll down his cheeks now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted ask you this, Kopa, but I'm afraid to..," Eva said nervously.

"There is nothing you need to be afraid of. You can ask me anything."

Eva took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, I was going to ask you: what really happened to her?"

Kopa squeezed his eyes shut to try to prevent himself from tearing up any longer. "You see, my friends, this took place weeks after Ali and I had our last date. One day, she became sick. Her body was gradually weaken by an illness and she realized that she had very little time left. I wanted to help her or at least do something for her. So one day, I woke up one morning and went directly to her home. When I got there, she was very weak but was happy to see me. I decided to take her to the one place she wanted to go: Earth."

"Did she liked it?" Lucky asked.

"Ali loved the planet very much. I took her to a valley filled with flowers, then to a beach, and we watched the beautiful night sky," Kopa sighed. "I remembered the last thing she said to me when the sun started to rise right in front of our eyes."

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Kopa... it is time to say goodbye..." Ali said weakly._

_"Ali...what do you mean?" A young Kopa asked. "I'm not going anywhere. Can we not stay together?"_

_"Listen to me Kopa, I want you to promise me something," she spoke._

_"Anything, Ali."_

_"Promise me that you will try to be happy and live a full life with friends by your side. And when you find someone special, you must care and love her as much as you did for me."_

_Kopa was shocked by this, but knew that it is Ali's last request. "I promise, Ali."  
_

_Ali smiled. "Thank you, Kopa. For everything you had ever done for me. You were my best friend, but most of all, you were the one who I ever truly love. I love you."_

_When morning came, she closed her eyes for the last time._

_"Ali! ALI!...Open your eyes!... Ali!... ALI!" Kopa pleaded as heavy tears fell from his eyes, but to no avail. She was gone._

* * *

"When the sun rose the next day, she fell into a never-ending sleep with a smile on her face. I buried her in the place where she passed." Kopa said as everyone watched with sad eyes.

"There was one thing I knew for sure, she was out of my life. I had no friends , no woman of my life, and I wasn't going to have the children that I wanted to raise with her. Years went by, I never returned to my planet because it reminded me so much of Ali and I was completely on my own." Kopa finished.

Kari couldn't whip the frown off her own face now as she wiped some tears. "Kopa?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry you lost the one who was most important to you."

"Kari, I may not have her anymore, but I do have you." Kopa started to smile again, taking out his ocarina once again. "You, and the ones we have traveled with throughout this journey. I assure you, I'm okay now, better than ever. Would you like me to play a different tune on my ocarina?"

Kari nodded in agreement as well as Lucky and Eva.

"As I have said before, music should be the voice of the soul. I already showed you what I play when I'm happy."

"That's true. I liked how nice it sounded." Eva admitted.

Kopa smiled, nodding. "Yes, Eva. And when I'm sad, it's like this...,"

He played a slow tune on his ocarina, which was the music he used to play after the loss of his former love.

"When one of us was sad, we'd climb in bed with our mom and dad." Kari said sadly as Eva nodded. "But, that was a long time ago."

"Adopted mom and dad for me," Lucky teared up. "I lost my real mom and dad, and then I lost my sweet adopted parents. All whom I loved very much...,"

Eva hugged her brother, wiping a tear away. "I'm sure they'd be very proud of both of you three," Kopa said, laying a hand on their shoulders. "I know we are."

On that note, he jumped onto the peach stem and began playing a different happy tune.

* * *

**This was a sad chapter, but I wanted to have at least something for a special relationship to grow.**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	14. Family and Facing Fears

**Here's chapter 14.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 14: Family and Facing Fears  
**

* * *

The others in the peach pit heard the music and slowly began awakening while Kopa started to sing.

**_Take a little time,  
Just look at where we are.  
We've come very, very far, together.  
And if I might say so,_**

Thowra, having woken up, stood up and threw his blanket off of him.

**_And if I might say so too,_**

_**We wouldn't have got anywhere if it weren't for you, kids**. _

They sang together as Kari, Eva, and Lucky pointed to themselves, then at each other, smiling.

Suri then came out of the hatch.

**_Love is the sweetest thing._**

Then Faron came up after her.

**_Love never comes just when you think it will._**

Finally, Akela stepped out.

_**Love is the way we feel for you**._

**We're family, we're family,** **we're family,**  
**All of us and you!**

Thowra climbed onto the peach stem and swung upside down like a trapeze artist on a swing.

**_Think of where we'd be,  
If we were on our own._**

"We'd be dead!" Faron exclaimed.

**_You're what holds us all together. _**Suri sang._  
_

"We are?" Kari, Eva, and Lucky asked.

**_And if I might say so,  
And if we might say so too,  
We never could love anyone as much as we love you! _**

Everyone hugged the kids and then Nova came out to join them. Thowra and Kopa helped her out of the hatch and set her on the peach.

_**LOVE...!**  
**Is the strangest thing.**  
**LOVE...!**  
**Does exactly what it wants to do.**  
**LOVE...!**  
**Boy, you know it's true.**  
**We're family, we're family, we're family,**  
**Me and you! **_

Everyone pointed to Eva, Kari, and Lucky and they made way for Akela._**  
**_

**"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust,"** Akela quoted.

**_Without you there'd be no us._**

Kopa lifted Kari on the peach stem as Thowra and Akela did the same with Eva and Lucky respectively.

**_Love is the sweetest thing._**  
**_Love does exactly what it wants to do._**  
**_Love is the way we feel for you._**  
**_We're family, we're family,_**

"We're family," Lucky, Eva, and Kari sung. "Me!"

**"And"** everyone sang together while helping the kids them, **"You."**

Thowra pulled Eva into a small dance as the others watched. Kopa did the same with Kari. Thowra twirled Eva and grabbed her before she fell. He brought Eva closer to him. The prince rested his head on hers and whispered this in her ear, "Eva, I never want you to leave."

Eva smiled and said, "I wasn't planning to. You're my hero and a handsome one."

Love was in the air. They looked into each other's eyes. Both of their faces softened as Eva wrapped her arms around the Vladat's neck. Slowly but surely they closed the small gap between them. Their lips lightly rubbed against one another until finally Thowra placed his lips upon Eva's lower lip. They both closed their eyes as they deepen the kiss. After what seemed to be an eternity in heaven, they parted from one another. Eva smiled with content and Thowra mirrored her smile.

"I love you." Thowra finally said as Eva was surprised but lovingly smiled.

"I love you, too." Eva said as they both hugged.

Meanwhile, Kopa had finished dancing with Kari as they too stared lovingly at each other.

Kari offered him a soft smile, which Kopa returned. The Revonnahgander turned to face her and hesitantly grabbed her chin.

"May I make a request?" he asked.

"What?" Kari asked, her cheeks turning darker.

"Am I allowed…" Kopa trailed off before taking a deep breath and smiling softly "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

Kari's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded slightly. "Yes…" she whispered.

Kopa leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. He had wanted to kiss her like this for a long time, but he didn't realize it until now. Kari placed her hands around his neck holding him close. They separated from the kiss and Kopa smiled, hugging her.

"Kari…" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Kari asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth from his body.

"Ever since I met you, I've felt something for you," Kopa confessed. "I love you."

Kari's eyes widened as she gazed lovingly in Kopa's orange eyes and beamed. "Really?"

Kopa caressed the side of her face with his hand. "Really."

She then hugged him, holding him tighter. "Kopa…thank you," Kari sniffed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She softly kissed his lips and smiled. "I love you too…" Kopa smiled and wrapped her arms around her, relishing the hug.

"We'll always be together, won't we?" Lucky asked.

"All of us, together forever?" Kari and Eva asked together hopefully.

"Kid, you and your sisters are stuck with us," Thowra said, picking Lucky up and setting him over his shoulders. "For life."

Just then, a loud foghorn sounded into the night. They all looked over the edge of the peach. Through the clouds, they saw the bright lights of a city. "Look, everybody, we made it!" Lucky exclaimed softly.

"We did?" Thowra asked.

"California!" Akela whispered.

"Breathtaking!" Kopa exclaimed. "Stunning!"

"Glorious." Suri added.

"Look at the Yosemite Valley!" James pointed out.

"It's amazing!" Eva giggled.

"It's fabulous!" Thowra said.

"We have made it!" Akela hugged Suri.

"What a wonderful sight." Suri said, brushing away a tear.

"There's the Golden Gate Bridge!" Nova said as Faron laid his tendrils across her shoulders.

Faron sniffed the air and sighed, "I can almost smell the Californian dirt."

"Is it not beautiful?" Akela whispered.

Kari gasped as her eyes caught the Jocklin Mansion. She didn't imagine it to be so big. "The Jocklin Mansion!"

"Yeah!" Lucky and Eva cheered, remembering what their father had told them so many months ago.

"It's there. I can't believe I'm seeing with my own two eyes." Eva declared happily.

"See those lights!" Thowra jumped up and laughed. "Wa-hoo! Yippee! 'Atta boy, Lucky, Eva and Kari!"

"Good show, my friends!" Kopa said, patting Lucky and Eva's heads and then hugged Kari. "The city awaits us."

"Now, remember, you three," Akela said, holding the children's hands. "First impression is very important."

Before he could say anything else, a strong wind began blowing, and dark clouds approached them. The wind was so strong; it blew the blanket onto Thowra, the chair off of the peach, and the compass off of the stem.

"Oh, no!" James gasped as the compass fell to the ocean.

"The compass!" Lucky yelled, reaching for it before being pulled back by Nova.

"We'll be blown off course!" Kopa exclaimed.

"We'll wind up in JERSEY!" Thowra screamed, throwing the blanket off of his head.

A loud thunderclap sounded, earning everyone's attention. As lightning flashed, a black figure slowly came through the clouds; it had glowing yellow eyes.

The kids were petrified with fear as the Beast came towards them. They closed their eyes hoping that it was all a nightmare as the scene turns black.

"Could it be?" Kopa gasped.

"No, it couldn't be!" Thowra shook his head, growing worried.

The shape in the clouds roared loudly. "It's the Beast!" Eva exclaimed. The kids couldn't believe their eyes.

"Beast!" Lucky whimpered, gripping his sister around the waist tightly.

"Oh, kids," Suri said, putting on her goggles to protect her eyes from the rain. "Do something!"

The Beast seemed to be running on thin air out of the clouds, and was getting closer to the peach. Thinking quickly, Kari screamed above the noise of the thunder, the Beast, and the wind, "Everyone! Climb up into the rigging! Hurry!"

Faron was carried by Kopa and hold on to his shoulders as everyone climbed up and gripped the strings tethering the seagulls to the stem. The aliens gasped as they noticed the kids didn't climb up with them.

"Kari! Eva!" Ms. Spider called. "Are you two and Lucky not coming with us?"

"No!" Kari exclaimed, running onto the boardwalk with her siblings following close behind.

"It got our mom and dad, it won't get our friends!" Eva cried out and then screamed at the Beast, angry it had ruined their chances of a new home, "Come out and show your face, you stupid beast!"

"Come on! Come and get us!" Lucky yelled, stomping his feet. The aliens could only watched with worry.

Roaring as if to answer, the Beast came out of the clouds. It was huge and black, with glowing yellow eyes, and blue bolts of lighting shot from mouth. Kari, Lucky, and Eva gasped and became petrified.

"Good God Almighty!" Kopa gasped as it began to rain.

As the rhino came closer to try to kill everyone on the peach, Faron yelled out, "Remember what your parents said, Eva and Kari! You have to remember too, Lucky!" The kids looked up to their mummy friend.

"'Try looking at it another way'!"

Remembering how they told Faron about their family motto, they yelled to the Beast as loud as they could.

"You're not even real! You're just a lot of smoke and noise!" Kari exclaimed.

"You're just a big, loud, and stupid nightmare who feeds on our fears!" Eva added, glaring as hard as she could at the beast.

"Well, guest what? It's not gonna work on us anymore!" Lucky yelled angrily. "We're not afraid of you!"

At the children's heckles, the Beast grunted angrily, showing its white teeth, and continued charging away from the clouds.

"We're not afraid of YOU!" The children repeated clearly with all their might.

A bolt of blue lighting shot out and hit the boardwalk just as the Beast disappeared for good. The boardwalk began lifting off of the peach. It rolled the children down and into the hatch. As if by some twisted fate, the boardwalk sliced through the strings holding the birds to the stem. Without the seagulls carrying it, the peach began to fall through the air like a heavy stone.

"KARI!" Kopa shouted.

"EVA!" Thowra cried out as he stretched out his hand.

The bugs cried. "LUCKY!"

"NOOOOO!" The kids screamed as they fell into the dark.

SQUEALSH! The peach landed on something with a loud squish.

* * *

**The peach landed on something. What could it be? Did the kids survived the fall?**

**Find out more next chapter.**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	15. Arrival and Standing Up to the Aunts

**Here's chapter 15.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Ben 10 characters, Rachel, Sasha, or Williams.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 15: Arrival and Standing Up to the Aunts  
**

* * *

Kari and Eva soon came out of their unconsciousness due to the noises they have heard nearby and their little brother Lucky was sitting on their backs. Somehow, they had gotten away unharmed, save for a few bumps and scratches.

The girls both coughed up something bright green; it was the Omni-tongues as they both squeaked and hopped away.

"Are you guys okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Eva answered.

"So am I." Lucky nodded.

As Kari and Eva sat up and Lucky climbed off of them, something happened. When they looked at each other and touched their faces, they were human again.

"We're back to normal." Kari said as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah! But I'm going to miss being an alien. It was so much fun." Eva admitted. "Our friends... where are they?"

Kari then realized what happened: the peach fell out of the sky, and the aliens were gone. She began climbing up the hatch with Eva and Lucky right behind her.

"Akela?" She called out. "Kopa?"

"Thowra!" Eva yelled. "Faron!"

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Lucky cried out but no answer came.

Kari pushed opened the hatch and climbed out on top of the peach. She pulled Eva and Lucky out. They saw a tall pole coming out from the center of the peach.

Finding remains of the Suri's web strings still tied to the stem, they have tied some of it around their waists. The kids gasped as they looked over the edge of the peach. Below them were brightly-lit streets with cars driving to and fro, honking their horns, and tall buildings with glowing windows.

"It's beautiful." Lucky whispered, holding Eva's hand. "Is this California?"

Eva pulled out her travel book confused. "This isn't right," she said. "Where's the Jocklin Mansion?"

"I dunno." Kari shrugged. "It being in California, we have to find it. I wonder where it is."

What the children didn't know was that the peach had fallen right onto the Transmerica Pyramid, which is the tallest building in California. It was now skewered like an olive on a toothpick on a sandwich. And it was leaking juice out of its wounds as it fell below on unsuspecting people. It fell on a sergeant of the police force as he was about to bite into an apple. He is known as Sergeant Williams and he's a tall man in his fifties, has black hair with some white, brown eyes and tan skin. He's fit for his age, and he wears a black uniform with a police cap.

"What the" He muttered, looking up. His voice died away as soon as he saw the round object on the Pyramid Building.

"Officer!" A young girl with a telescope shouted from a window in a building. "There's an alien and two girls up there!"

"What?" He said bewildered as a crowd began to form. "An alien? Two girls?" He ran to a his patrol vehicle and spoke through the speaker of his police scanner, and said into it, panting, "Lucy, we got us a huge unidentified object here!"

"What's it look like?" The woman in the phone asked.

"Round, fuzzy; it looks sorta like a giant fruit or something."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know what it is!" He yelled. "Just send us the biggest crane you can find and back up!"

* * *

**-The Grant Jocklin Mansion-**

A twenty year old girl who goes by the name of Rachel Jocklin was busy reading a book in the living room along with her alien friends and family. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and wears glasses. Her clothes consist of a bright-colored t-shirt and either dark blue or black jeans and black sneakers.

Suddenly the phone rang and Rachel's sister Sasha picked it up. "Hello. Oh hi, Sergeant Williams. What? Hold on!" She then told Rachel. "Turn on the TV! Hurry!"

Rachel was startled as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The television was showing the news of the giant peach but what intrigued the whole group watching it was the children on it!

"Is that a giant peach!?" Sasha reacted as she handed the phone to Rachel.

"What's going on Sergeant Williams?" Rachel asked, shocked by the news.

"Rachel, are you seeing this right now?" he asked.

"Everyone is watching right now!" she answered as she heard what the cop explained. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." She hanged up as she stood up.

"Guys, I'm going to the city! I need some of you to accompany me! Let's go!"

Rachel ran out to her vehicle, as Sasha, Rook Blonko, Amy, and Snare-Oh joined her and drove to the city with Whampire and XLR8 going ahead of them.

* * *

**-In the city-**

Soon enough, a giant crane came crawling slowly down the street. By now, hundreds of people had gathered around to gape at the object on the tower. Skylights were turned on and aimed at the fruit as a man standing on end of the cable of the crane came down near the peach.

Kari lifted Lucky up with one arm and waved the man closer with the other. "Excuse, sir, how do we get to the Jocklin Mansion?" she asked politely.

"It's not far from here, isn't it? Where is it?" Eva asked.

"It's actually a half an hour drive from here, on the outskirts of Staybrook, on a huge hill, kids." The man answered.

"We made it!" Lucky exclaimed, fully realizing their dream had come true. Then he remembered there were only him and his sisters. "Well, Kari, Eva, and I made it." He said sadly, feeling tears beginning to grow. Kari hugged him to comfort him.

The peach stem was attached to the crane, and the girls and their brother were hoisted up by the man on the cable. "Hang on." He said. The peach was lifted off of the building and was slowly lowered down on top of a large truck.

"Have you seen any aliens tonight?" Eva asked hopefully. "Besides our brother here."

"Aliens? What do they look like?" The man asked.

"There are six of them." Lucky answered. "Human sized, friendly, and different species."

Several police cars came, sirens ringing and lights flashing. News trucks came as well. "I hope they're all right." Lucky muttered worriedly.

Not far, Rachel and her friends came to the scene just as the peach was lowering on the truck. Rachel found Sergeant Williams directing the cops as they came closer.

"Sergeant Williams!" Rachel called out to her friend. He turned and waved as he motioned them closer. "What's happening?"

"Well, we just found this strange leaking object and we're investigating it.

"What about the kids that were on it?" Rook Blonko asked curiously.

"Not to worry. They being carried down as we speak. There are two girls and a small alien boy, but I'm sure they're friendly and innocent."

Rachel sighed in relief. "That's good. Mind if we come with you to help them?"

"Certainly." Sergeant Williams agreed as he, Rachel, Sasha, and their alien companions followed.

As soon as the peach landed on the truck, the fire department had arrived. The firefighters lifted a huge ladder up and leaned it against the peach; cameras were taking pictures of the peach with flashes of light. A firefighter climbed up just as soon as the siblings were set on the peach again.

"Don't worry, kids," The man on the crane said. "You three will be all right."

"Come on, ladies," The firefighter said, holding both girls and Lucky over his shoulders and backing down the ladder. "Don't be afraid now. I got you."

As the firefighter stepped down the ladder, the reporters gathered around, holding notepads and asking questions. "What is this thing?"

"Where you from?"

"Why you here?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Where?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"Hold your fire, fellas!" The sergeant snapped, lifting the kids down to the ground. "They're just kids, for Pete's sake."

He then said to Kari, Eva and Lucky kindly, "It's okay, kids. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

The siblings smiled gently. Then they came face to face with Rachel and her friends. "Are you three alright?"

They nodded shyly. "That's a relief. What are your names and where did you come from?"

"My name is Kari and this is my sister Eva and our little brother Lucky." Kari spoke.

"We came here from England to go to the Jocklin Mansion. It's always been our dream to go there and live there with the aliens." Eva explained.

Rachel smiled. "So, you like aliens?" They nodded.

"Rachel, I think it is safe to say that they mean no harm." Rook said kindly. The girls stared in awe as they saw the aliens with Rachel.

"Wait are you from the Mansion?" Lucky asked in shock.

"Actually, Rachel and Rook here is the rightful owners of it." Whampire said as he flew down.

"No way!" Lucky exclaimed. "I can't believe it! This is totally cool!"

The group laughed in amusement. "By the way, I'm Whampire, this is XLR8, Snare-Oh, his fiancé Amy, and Rachel's sister and my fiancé Sasha."

"Hello!" They all said. "It's great to see new faces who want to know the family of the mansion."

"And it's an honor and pleasure to meet you all." Kari said.

Rachel then suddenly stared at the scars on Kari and Eva. "Say, what happened to your arm and leg?"

The sisters frowned as they forgotten their scars received from their cruel relatives long ago. "Well, it's kind of a long story, but..."

Just then, there was a honking noise. The crowd departed to reveal a flat car covered in seaweed with smoke coming from the smashed hood. It chugged along the road until it stopped with a sigh. Both doors opened, letting a large amount of seawater come out and onto the road. The kids looked curiously at the car. Their curiosity turned to horror when a familiar fat woman in pink pajamas and wet red hair came out. Their aunts; they had found them!

"No!" the sisters gasped.

Rachel saw their faces changed into fear. "What's wrong?"

"Kari! Eva!" Lucky whimpered, tugging on their hands. Kari lifted him up, holding him protectively against her as the thin aunt came out and pulled some seaweed off of her mouth with a sigh.

Eva shook her head as she thought "How did they find them? What did they want?"

"Who are they?" Sasha asked.

"Someone who we hoped to never see again." Kari silently explained.

The aunts staggered to the children, dripping wet with seawater. Aunt Vicky exclaimed in pain and pulled a crab off of her and threw it away.

"Hello, little…angels." She chuckled as the girls and Lucky backed away from them and hid behind the sergeant.

"So kind of you to look after our little lost lambs." Aunt Heather said as her sister blew the siblings a kiss.

"Who are you?" The sergeant asked suspiciously.

"We are the children's legal guardians." Aunt Heather answered, showing the legal papers.

"We missed them so much." Aunt Vicky lied.

"So we'll just take them home now."

"And the peach, of course; we're taking that as well." Aunt Vicky chuckled.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," The sergeant said, holding up a hand. "Back up. You mean to tell me that this thing is a peach?"

"It's not _a_ peach," Aunt Heather snapped. "It's _our_ peach."

"Our peach." Aunt Vicky nodded.

"Show him, Vicky."

Aunt Vicky reached into the front of her robe and pulled out a wet photograph, handing it to the sergeant. The kids gasped, recognizing it as the photo taken when the peach was behind the fence back in England.

"Looks like it's their peach, all right." The Sergeant said, holding up the photo. Pictures began to snap again; this time of the aunts.

"Yes, yes, and we're very proud of it." Aunt Heather said with pride.

"We're going to be in the record books." Aunt Vicky informed them.

Having enough, Lucky spoke up, "It's not their peach. The first thinker Azmuth gave the green things to _my sisters_ and _me_. That's what made it grow."

"Which are called Omni-tongues." Eva nodded.

"And Heather and Vicky are doing nothing more than to lie to anyone." Kari finished.

"How dare you two disagree with us!" Aunt Vicky snapped.

"Patience, sister," Aunt Spiker said, holding her by the arm. "Remember their…condition."

"Their condition?" Williams asked, more confused.

"What condition? They look fine to me." Rachel said surely.

"They're chronic liars," Aunt Vicky lied.

"Sad, really," Aunt Heather sighed. "They need their treatment." The kids glared at their lies.

"Well, that's why we're here; to bring them home. So, you and your sisters come here with us, hey, lovey?" Aunt Vicky made to grab the girls. They ran around the sergeant, hoisted Lucky onto the hood of the truck, and climbed on top themselves.

"We're not the ones who're lying," Eva said. "_They_ are!"

Aunt Heather kept with her steady lies. "As you can see, Sergeant, it is urgent that you release them to us immediately."

"Let the siblings speak!" Someone from the crowd protested. The crowd agreed, shouting to let Kari, Eva, and Lucky speak.

"Azmuth!" Lucky whispered as he giggled with glee. Kari and Eva smiled, wondering if Azmuth really did come to help them again.

"Yes, let them say what they have to say first!" Rachel defended them as her friends agreed.

"All right, all right, all right!" Williams yelled, silencing the crowd. "Let's get to the bottom of this! This thing is a peach. All right, I'll buy that. Now, does somebody wanna tell me how it got here?"

"We attached it to a hundred seagulls." Lucky said immediately.

"Seagulls!" Aunt Heather scoffed, laughing; the rest of the crowd laughed as well except Rachel and her friends who believed the siblings.

"That's what happened!" Kari protested. "Me and our Necrofriggian friend Akela, and Thowra the Vladat, and our sweet Revonnahgander friend Kopa,"

"And Faron!" Eva nodded.

The crowd only laughed harder. "I think they've gone mad!" Aunt Heather cackled.

"Why don't you believe us?" Eva asked.

"Because it's all something you two dreamed up." Aunt Heather answered smoothly.

Lucky stood up on the hood of the truck and spoke up with courage. "Well, maybe it started that way, as a dream. But doesn't everything? The Mansion, those lights, this whole city! Somebody had to have dreamed about it first. And maybe that's what my sisters and I did. We dreamed about coming here, but then we did it!"

"The poor boy and girls needs their medicine." Aunt Heather said.

"Yes." Aunt Vicky agreed.

"So we'll just take him, his sisters,"

"And the peach." Aunt Vicky added.

"Back to our cozy little house on the hill." Aunt Heather finished, tossing the crumpled legal papers back over her shoulder. "Come along. You three are going home with us."

Kari scowled at her aunt and retorted, "No, we're not."

Aunt Heather's neck stiffened, causing her skin to crackle. "What did you say?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"She said, NO. WE'RE. NOT!" Lucky snapped back. "We hate that house and that cold room! And how we were always hungry...,"

"How lonely, miserable, mistreated we were!" Kari continued. Rachel and the others couldn't believe what they've heard.

Worried the kids would reveal too much, Aunt Heather said, "All right, that's enough."

"And how you beat us!" Eva continued in a fury as she and Kari revealed their scars.

The crowd gasped with shock, especially Rachel's group as they stared angrily at the aunts. "They're lying!" Aunt Vicky yelled.

"And told us we were nothing!" Lucky snapped.

"When it wasn't true at all!" Kari nodded angrily.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"No!" Lucky snapped. "Not this time." He paused, panting. "We flew the giant peach across the ocean. We landed on the greatest mansion in the world. We made it! We're not the ones who are nothing, you are! And we're never going back with you! Not me, not my sisters, and not the peach!"

Now the aunts were fuming. "How dare you speak to us this way!" Aunt Spiker yelled as they each took an axe from the fire truck. They wielded their weapons with a short laugh as the crowd gasped again.

"Look out!" Sasha yelled out to them.

Acting quickly, Kari put Lucky on the top of the truck, and climbed up as well. No sooner than he did, Aunt Vicky swung the axe onto the hood where they used to be, and Aunt Heather smashed the front window of the truck. Williams blew his whistle, and firefighters pushed people back away from the rampaging aunts.

Rachel and the group came into their defense, but then...

"Lucky! Kari! Eva! Up here!

* * *

**The story's almost finished. Keep reading to find out more!**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	16. A New Home and Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. Only my OC's, Eva, Lucky, and Kari. **

**Here's chapter 16.  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 16: A New Home and Family**

* * *

When the siblings looked up, they saw a bright yellow light. "Hello, we are here!" A high feminine voice called.

"Hey, buddies!" Another voice said.

The aunts were very confused. "What are they?" Aunt Heather asked.

Then, out of the sky, still clutching some seagull strings, the alien peach gang were slowly floating down to safety.

"Young Lucky! Dear Kari and Eva!" Nova cried.

"Hey, my love!" Thowra said to Eva. "Hey guys!"

"Aliens!" Aunt Heather exclaimed in horror.

"Need a little help down there?" Thowra asked as the crowd looked and pointed in amazement.

Rachel, Sasha, and their family watched in awe as well. "Well, what do you know?" Rachel smiled.

"Giant aliens!" Aunt Vicky screamed.

"Hey, you old biddies!" Thowra teased the aunts, blowing a raspberry at them.

The aunts gripped each other in fear of the giant aliens. "Help us!" They whimpered. No one came to their rescue though as the siblings laughed.

"Whoo-ee! Here we are, dears!" Suri called out.

"Hello, kids!" Faron greeted.

"They're alive!" Kari squealed with delight.

"I told you they were real!" Lucky grinned.

"I never doubted them for a second." Rook nodded as the others agreed.

The crowd had no choice but to believe them now that they were seeing the aliens with their own eyes.

"Hello, old boy and my dearest ladies!" Kopa called out.

"Requesting clearance to land." Akela said as the aliens landed on the peach and let the seagulls fly free. The aunts still whimpered fearfully.

Getting an idea, Lucky called out, "Suri, throw me some webbing!"

She unwound a bit of webbing and threw it to Lucky. He fashioned it into a lasso, spun it over his head, and threw it onto the aunts. They screamed as they were bound together by the sticky webbing lasso.

"Ok, pull them up!" Lucky called out.

"It's time for some sweet revenge!" Eva snickered.

Having hooked the web over the hook of the crane, everyone pulled on the rope, lifting the screaming aunts off of their feet.

"Mind if we help as well?" Whampire offered as he, Rook, Snare-Oh and XLR8 came to help their new friends.

"The more the merrier." Thowra happily said as everyone kept pulling the rope.

"Help!" Aunt Vicky yelled. "Where are we going?" Soon they were up in the air where the aliens could look straight at them.

"Teaching you an overdue lesson." Kopa calmly said.

"Spin them around!" Kari said.

"Spin them 'round! Spin them 'round!" Eva giggled; glad that the aunts were getting what they deserved.

Thowra flew next to the aunts and began kicking them with a few grunts, spinning them around.

"Wrap them tightly!" Lucky yelled.

Faron and Snare-Oh threw some of their bandages, which got wrapped around the aunts' ankles. It began to wrap around them like a fly in a spider's web. The aunts' wigs fell off, revealing their bald heads.

"Eew, talk about having nothing within!" Rachel said disgusted by the aunt's repulsiveness.

"Tighter!" Eva yelled. "Tighter!"

"Tight! Tight! Tight!" Lucky chanted, jumping up and down.

As the screaming aunts were finally wrapped like a mummy, Sergeant Williams muttered, "Well I'll be a—the kids were telling the truth." As the aunts continued to yell, muffled by the bandages they were wrapped in, Williams yelled, "Get those two creeps outta here!"

The crowd cheered as the crane drove off, taking the aunts with them to who-knows-and-who-cares-where.

Eva lifted Lucky; making sure he was holding her tightly, and climbed up the ladder. Reporters were shouting in phones to the newspaper companies. "Stop the presses, I got a new front page! 'Courageous Creatures in California'!"

"In big bold print, 'Brother and Sisters Fly Giant Peach'."

"'Happy Heroes and their Peach Pit Pals'."

Eva stopped halfway up the ladder and said to the crowd, "Everyone! These are our friends! The ones we've been telling you about: Thowra the Vladat,"

"Hi!" He grinned as the crowd cheered. He slid down the ladder to the kids.

"Kopa the Revonnahgander,"

"My pleasure." He bowed politely.

"Faron, Suri,"

"Charmed." She smiled, flying in her jet pack.

"Akela, and Nova!"

"God bless America!" She called out until Akela turned her around, as she was facing the wrong way.

As the crowd cheered for the aliens, a young boy about Lucky's age came up and asked, "Can we eat some of your peach?"

"It won't keep forever." Thowra said, hanging down near the kids.

Grinning in amusement at his friend, Lucky nodded, "Go ahead."

At once, hundreds of kids came forward and began taking handfuls of the peach to eat. Confetti was thrown out of windows and people were cheering still. Eva lifted her arms up to Thowra. Laughing, he accepted her in his arms as they hugged, while the others were waving to the crowd. Suri waved and blew kisses everywhere.

"Rachel, you and everyone else can have a piece of our peach, too!" Kari shouted to her as she smiled.

"You mean it?"

"Why not?" Eva assured her.

And with that, XLR8, Rook, Whampire, and Snare-Oh grabbed pieces of the peach for their girlfriends and loved ones. Sasha eventually called everyone from the mansion to have a bite as well.

"Hey!" A boy shouted to James. "What were your names?"

"It's Lucky!" He answered.

"And Eva" She giggled.

"Kari!" Kari shouted.

Rachel then came to the kids with a smile on her face. "After all this, I don't think anything will surprise me."

"We know how you feel." Kari giggled.

"So, what do we now? We don't have a place to live. Where do we go?" Lucky asked wondering about their future.

"If I may." Rachel interrupted. "I believe I know a place."

"Really?" Eva asked.

"Yes, it has plenty of space, lots of kind and caring people, and a perfect place for young aliens to grow." Rahel explained as Sasha, Rook, and Whampire joined her as they smiled at the siblings.

Kari, Eva, and Lucky knew where this is going. "Are the owners okay with us three living in their home as well as our friends?"

Rachel and Rook stared at each other as they turned to them. "We would love for you and your friends to come live with us."

"And you can count on me to take care of the paperwork and adoption papers." Williams agreed. "After what you had endured in the past, I think the Mansion is the perfect place for you three."

Kari, Eva, and Lucky cheered happily as they jumped to the owners as they hugged them in gratitude. The others hugged the new members of their family in return.

The festivity continued on as the kids ate the peach and the aliens waved to the crowds. Every human and alien enjoyed the night pf their lives.

* * *

_ **-Narrator's POV-**_

_They ate that peach all the way down to the pit. And set it up behind the Jocklin Mansion as a permanent home and a monument. __And Eva and Kari Yuki, and their little brother, Lucky, who were once the saddest and loneliest young children you could find, now had a loving new family; and all the friends of the world._

* * *

Once the peach pit had been revealed and cleaned, it was fashioned into a home. Somehow, the peach pit was larger inside than it appeared outside. The aliens and kids only assumed it was the work of the Omni-tongues. The peach aliens decided to live there while the three siblings lived in the mansion with their new friends and family.

Kari and Eva sat outside their friend's house with Rachel and dozens of the Mansion Residents, children, and aliens as the siblings were telling their story. The door opened, revealing Akela wearing a chef's hat. "Kari, Eva," He said. "Dinner is ready."

Behind Akela, clutching one of his legs shyly, was Lucky himself. He was wearing blue overalls like usual, but was also wearing his red hat.

"Hi, Akela." The kids greeted, waving at him. "Hi, Lucky." Akela waved back at the kids; Lucky waved shyly as he came out and joined the girls as he jumped on Kari's lap.

"All right," Eva said. "Nearly finished."

He closed the door, letting the girls tell the rest of the story.

* * *

**-Narrator's POV-**

_And since Kari and Eva's visitors begged them again and again to hear the story of their adventure with the giant peach, they wished for a way to share it with everyone._

And that is exactly what you have just seen.

* * *

**Just one more chapter guys, now comes the epilogue.**

** Keep reading to find out more!**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


	17. A Happy Ending

**Finally, here's the final chapter. I'm so happy that I managed to complete it!  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I do.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A 'Peachy' Adventure**

**Chapter 17: A Happy Ending  
**

* * *

In a short time, the six aliens became some of the most famous people in California. Nearly everyone knew who they were and how they had come to be in the biggest mansion of the world. And they all had their own jobs as well.

Thowra was training to be a Plumber. He was quite popular, and everyone was sure he would succeed. Once his training was complete, he became the first Vladat to become a plumber.

Kopa became a landscaper and gardener for the Mansion. He was well-loved and known for his playing the ocarina. His music became quite famous and nice to listen to.

Faron works as an Emergency medical technician (EMT). He quite enjoyed it as he wanted to help people despite his nervousness, and became the number one paramedic in California.

Suri became known as Suri The Tech Master, as she became a mechanic, inventor, and an engineer, helping create new inventions to help make everyone's lives feel better. Azmuth himself soon wanted her as his student for her intelligence and optimism with the situation.

Akela opened his own big book store with plenty of AC called, "Winter Books". He loved it, since he could be in the quietest and coldest place where he liked it.

Nova works at a bakery which became a high seller thanks to her cooking and sweet recipes. People and aliens just can't get enough of them.

Kari and Eva became simply famous children with aliens for a family. They wouldn't have it either way though. They also made great friends in their schools. They also celebrated their sixteenth birthday in the Mansion, surrounded by their friends and family.

One day, Kari and Eva officially became engaged to Kopa and Thowra respectively after their birthday. Those two pairs were simply meant to be.

Lucky became the happiest little Splixson in the Mansion. You could sometimes see him playing in the flower meadow behind the Mansion, sometimes being chased by his sisters, Thowra, Kopa, and Akela as they laughed. Sometimes, he would have tickle fights with Faron and his sisters, fly kites with his new friends, or even have campfires at night. He also celebrated his tenth birthday on the same day as his sister's birthday and the three of them had the biggest birthday bash of the year.

His biggest change was calling his alien friends by different names. He calls Faron "Uncle Faron", Kopa "Brother Kopa", and even Akela "Dad". He loved his whole family, and was very happy he, Kari, and Eva had gone into the peach months ago.

* * *

**And that concludes "A 'Peachy' Adventure" and I wish to extend my thanks to all readers and reviewers out there, and an extra big thanks to GoldGuardian2418, Skellington Girl, and guestsurprise whose reviews made this story worth writing for! :)**

**Please leave reviews, but no insults or flames!**


End file.
